Selfneglect
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Megumi Ryuuno, gadis bodoh yang selalu mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Tak mementingkan diri sendiri, hingga ia menjadi gadis yang tak peduli akan keadaan dirinya, walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat susah./"Buat apa dandan? Cih, merepotkan"/"Buat apa belajar? Bikin panas otak saja"/"Buat apa punya kekasih, merepotkan"/ CHAP 2, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Selfneglect

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T-semi M

Pair: [Sasuke U. x Megumi R.], Sasori A.

Summary: Megumi Ryuuno, gadis bodoh yang selalu mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Tak mementingkan diri sendiri, hingga ia menjadi gadis yang tak peduli akan keadaan dirinya, walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat susah./"Buat apa dandan? Cih, merepotkan"/"Buat apa belajar? Bikin panas otak saja"/"Buat apa punya kekasih, merepotkan"/"Aku akan membuatmu yakin bahwa ada satu hal yang takkan kamu abaikan sekalipun"/OC, gaje, blablabla

A/N: Hanya minta saran dan kritik saja dari para readers. Tak banyak yang akan kuisi di Notes ini.

**.**

**Selfeglect**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Megumi Ryuuno]**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T**

**By: Natsume Rokunami**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Megumi, minum obatmu dulu sebelum tidur!" seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan wajah yang terbilang tampan itu, menegur seorang gadis berambut _raven _panjang yang diurai. Wajah gadis itu pucat, ia memang sedang demam.

"Malas ah. Toh nanti sendirinya juga sembuh kok." Tolak gadis itu. Ia bernama Megumi Ryuuno. Ia adalah adik angkat dari pemuda rambut merah yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. Megumi adalah anak yang malang. Kedua orangtuanya tak mau mengurusnya karena keasyikan dalam dunia penuh kenikmatan. Sehingga anak mereka diberikan kepada keluarga Akasuna. Keluarga Akasuna mau menerima Megumi. Karena dulunya keluarga Ryuuno dan Akasuna itu dekat, tapi sekarang saling menjauh karena pergaulan orang tua Megumi melampaui batas.

"Apa? Sembuh sendiri? Mana mungkin bisa." Timpal Sasori. Ia masih bertahan untuk memaksa Megumi minum obatnya.

"Kalau keluar keringat kan pasti semua penyakit dalam tubuh akan keluar. Jadi, buat apa obat? Bergelung dalam selimut saja sudah cukup." Megumi masih tetap tiduran di atas rumput lembut taman rumah keluarga Akasuna. Sudah tahu sedang demam, malah tiduran disana.

"Tetap tidak cukup, Megumi. Ayolah, turuti nii-_san _sebentar saja." Pinta Sasori sambil menarik pelan tangan Megumi agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh, nggak mau. Obatnya besar begitu, minumnya susah." Oh, memang betul apa yang dikatakan Megumi. Bentuk obat itu bulat dan cukup besar. Minumnya pasti harus sambil minum banyak air agar tertelan obatnya. "Obatnya pahit." Tambah Megumi.

"Namanya juga obat, pasti pahit. Ayo minum obatnya. Cepat bangun, Megumi.." Sasori menarik tangan Megumi sampai Megumi bangun dari tidurnya.

"Baiklahh.." Megumi pasrah. Ia biarkan tangannya ditarik menuju ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya ia tak mau keluarga angkatnya repot-repot mengurus dirinya, oleh karena itu Megumi jadi mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Dan itu menjadi kebiasaan.

Sampai di dalam rumah, Sasori menarik Megumi menuju ke dalam dapur yang satu ruang dengan ruang makan.

"Duduklah." Sasori berkata sambil mengambil obat Megumi dalam lemari dinding. Megumi menurut, ia duduk di kursi makan.

"Ini obatnya," Sasori menaruh obat Megumi yang berupa pil itu di depan Megumi. Sasori mengambil gelas bening, kemudian diisikannya air putih. "Dan ini minumnya." Sasori menaruhnya di depan Megumi.

Megumi menatap horror pil obat yang tersodor di depannya. Demi apa, ukuran obat itu besar! Mungkin dua kali lipatnya dari pil bulat biasa. Juga rasanya yang...ukh, sangatlah pahit.

Sasori menyadari tatapan Megumi ke pil obat itu, "Megumi, kubantu kamu untuk meminumnya. Bila susah ditelan, aku akan memberimu banyak minum."

"Bila aku tersedak?" tanya Megumi.

"Aku akan menepuk punggungmu sampai obat itu keluar dari kerongkonganmu."

"Ugh.." walaupun begitu, Megumi tetap enggan meminum obat yang menakutkan itu. Sudah ukurannya besar, pahit lagi! Ukh!

"Ayolah Megumi. Ini untuk mempercepat kesembuhanmu. Bila kamu rajin meminumnya, kamu akan cepat sembuh dan tak usah minum obat mengerikan ini." Ujar Sasori dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Ukh, baiklah." Dengan berat hati, Megumi mengambil sebutir pil obat itu. Megumi meneguk ludah dengan berat. Butuh renungan beberapa saat sampai Megumi dengan cepat memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan minum banyak air. Karena terlalu cepat, Megumi tersedak. Ditambah rasa pahit yang mulai menyebar dalam air yang ia minum juga lidahnya, ukh, pastilah memperburuk indera pengecapan Megumi.

Segera Sasori mengisi gelas itu dengan air, kemudian diminumkannya ke dalam mulut Megumi. Ia dongakkan kepala Megumi ke atas, membuka mulutnya menggunakan ibu jarinya, kemudian diminumkannya air putih itu ke dalam mulut Megumi sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Berusahalah, Megumi!" Sasori dongakan lebih atas lagi wajah Megumi agar pil itu masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Megumi berusaha menelannya, tetapi sulit. Rasa pahit dari obat itu membuat Megumi melirihkan suatu permintaan.

"N-Nii-_san_, minum. M-Minum.."

"Ya!" Sasori minumkan lagi air putih yang banyak ke dalam mulut Megumi sehingga ada sebagian air keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Telan, Megumi."

"Ukh..ughh.." Megumi mencoba menelannya dengan susah payah. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tak lama, obat itu turun ke dalam lambung Megumi. Megumi menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia raih gelas yang dipegang Sasori, mengisinya dengan air, kemudian diminumnya sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sudah?". Megumi mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Duduklah sebentar disini. Setelah itu, barulah kamu tidur di ka-"

"A-Aku mau ke toilet." Megumi bangun dari duduknya, kemudian langsung berlari menuju toilet.

'_Hm, pasti karena terlalu banyak minum_.' Sasori menatap pil obat Megumi yang ada di dalam bungkusan plastik bening. Sasori sedikit bergidik saat membayangkan bagaimana bila ia yang minum obat itu.

"Obat yang mengerikan, tetapi sangat ampuh menyembuhkan demam." Daripada berlama-lama menatap obat itu, Sasori lebih memilih segera menyimpan obat Megumi ke dalam lemari lagi.

Sasori bisa mendengar suara air toilet. Tak lama, Megumi keluar dari toilet yang berada di seberang dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu.

"Tidurlah di kamar. Aku akan menungguimu." Ya, selama Megumi sakit, Sasori selalu menunggui Megumi tidur di kamarnya. Kenapa? Karena saat sakit, Megumi sering bermimpi buruk dan berhalusinasi mengerikan. Juga Megumi pasti membutuhkan dirinya bila Megumi butuh dibuatkan bubur atau sejenisnya. Takkan Sasori biarkan Megumi mengabaikan dirinya sendiri lagi. Pernah saat Megumi masih SD kelas 3, Megumi demam tinggi karena menolong anak SD kelas 1 yang tenggelam di sungai saat anak itu berenang bersama teman-temannya. Kemudian Megumi memilih tidak meminum obat karena tak mau merepotkan dirinya dan orang tuanya. Hingga Megumi masuk rumah sakit karena suhu tubuh Megumi makin tinggi dan di opname selama beberapa minggu.

Saat di opname, Megumi sering berhalusinasi buruk sehingga pernah Megumi hampir saja ingin mengiris urat nadinya bila tak dipergoki Sasori. Megumi pernah mimpi buruk sampai tak mau keluar kamar dalam 6 jam. Megumi juga pernah berhalusinasi sampai pernah ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan jiwanya. Sehingga dari itulah, takkan Sasori biarkan Megumi tidur dalam keadaan sakit sendirian di kamar.

Walau hanya adik angkat, tapi Sasori punya rasa sayang yang besar kepada Megumi. Yah, namanya juga anak tunggal. Tapi rasa sayang itu bertumbuh makin besar dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak Sasori ketahui. Yah, sekarang Sasori sedang tak ingin memikirkannya. Yang penting menjaga Megumi dulu.

"Aku sudah baikan setelah minum obat kok, nii-_san_. Aku ingin cuci piring dulu. Menumpuk tuh." Megumi menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah tempat cucian piring. Disana banyak mangkuk bekas makan yang bertumpuk. Yah, itu mangkuk bubur yang sehabis Megumi gunakan. Saat sakit, ia terus menerus makan bubur. Cucian menumpuk karena orang tua angkatnya sedang dinas di luar negeri dalam waktu agak lama. Bila begitu, biasanya Megumi yang mengambil alih dalam urusan rumah tangga. Tapi ia sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa. Sasori? Lebih baik jangan. Bila Sasori mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, yang ada malah kacau balau.

"Itu nanti saja. Biar aku yang cuci. Kamu tidur saja." Sahut Sasori sambil mendorong pelan bahu Megumi menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Jangan. Nanti pecah. Lihat tempat sampah itu." Megumi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tempat sampah di dapur. Disana banyak pecahan piring hasil 'karya' Sasori. Sasori _sweatdrop_.

"Iya. Nanti kupanggil Konan agar mencucinya."

"Eh? Nanti merepotkan Konan-_senpai_. Jangan!"

"Hah? yang ada malah dia senang hati mengerjakannya. Dia kan sayang kepadamu, Megumi." Baiklah, Sasori adalah anggota dari organisasi bebas di SMU mereka, yaitu Akatsuki. Anggota Akatsuki berjumlah 10 orang. Kesepuluh orang itu (termasuk Sasori) menyayangi Megumi sebagaimana kakak kepada adiknya. Dari kecil mereka telah mengenal Megumi.

Mereka berdua bersekolah di SMU Amegakure. Sasori kelas dua SMU bersama kesembilan anggota Akatsuki, sedangkan Megumi kelas satu SMU. Dari kelas satu SD sampai sekarang, Megumi, Sasori, dan Akatsuki selalu satu sekolah.

"Tetap saja. Itu namanya 'memanfaatkan orang lain'. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku takkan kalah dari demam seperti ini!" seru Megumi.

"Tidak. Turuti aku. Ayo tidur di kamar." Sasori menarik pelan tangan Megumi menuju kamar tidur Megumi. Megumi cemberut. Ia pasrah saja.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasori menutup pintu kamar dan gorden kamar Megumi. Megumi berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran _single size_-nya. Karena tubuh Megumi mungil, mungkin Sasori bisa berbaring disana bila Megumi tidur dengan posisi menyamping. _Bed cover_-nya berwarna biru samudera alias biru gelap. Kamar Megumi bernuansa biru samudera dan biru langit. Tetapi kebanyakan warna biru gelap. Sehingga kamar Megumi tampak gelap. Gaya kamar Megumi terbilang _modern _dan berbau anak muda. Bau kamar Megumi adalah _blueberry _manis. Mungkin karena Megumi suka memakai parfum wangi _blueberry._

Megumi menarik selimut tebalnya yang berwarna biru gelap yang polos itu agar menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Sasori menarik kursi dari dekat meja belajar Megumi ke samping tempat tidur, Sasori duduk disana.

"Bilang ya bila kamu membutuhkan sesuatu." Ujar Sasori sambil mengelus puncak kepala Megumi yang agak hangat karena demam itu. Megumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, terlihat rona pink di kedua pipinya karenanya.

"Tidurlah.". Megumi mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata. Mungkin karena kehangatan selimutnya dan kamar yang gelap, membuat Megumi cepat terlelap.

Sasori? Apakah dia mengantuk? Tidak. Justru ia malah tersenyum kecil melihat Megumi tidur. Matanya setia menatap Megumi.

Semua itu menambah kenyamanan tidur Megumi.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

Kembali lagi. Megumi sudah sembuh dengan penuh perjuangan karena meminum obat mengerikannya. Tetapi Megumi kembali menjadi gadis yang selalu mengabaikan keadaan dirinya.

Megumi mengenakan kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna putih itu. kemudian memakai rok seragam yang berwarna hitam, panjangnya sampai atas lutut. Itu terbilang panjang bila disana. Para gadis genit malah memakai rok yang lebih pendek dari itu. Megumi memakai dasi panjangnya yang berwarna hitam juga. Megumi memakai jas seragam warna hitam. Di jas bagian dada kanan, ada tanda sekolah SMU Amegakure yang bergambar elang yang indah.

Megumi memakai kaus kakinya yang mencapai atas dengkulnya. Kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan saja tanpa diikat ataupun ditata rapi agar lebih cantik. Megumi menganggap kalau menyisir rambut itu adalah kegiatan untuk merapikan rambut yang kusut. Memang benar sih, tapi bisakah ia tata rambutnya agar ia terlihat lebih cantik?

Tanpa memakai bedak, lipstik, _lipgloss_, ataupun _blush on_, Megumi mengambil tasnya kemudian langsung keluar dari kamar. Menurut Megumi, _make up _itu merepotkan. Apalagi lipstik. Bagi Megumi, lipstik itu mengerikan.

"_Ohayou, _nii-_san_!" sapa Megumi ceria sambil mengambil celemek berwarna biru gelap. Celemek itu khusus buat Megumi. Megumi memakai celemek itu setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi depan Sasori duduk.

"_Ohayou_." Sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan membaca koran pagi yang baru diantarkan tadi pagi.

"Nii-_san _ada kegiatan klub basket? Kalau tidak, kita pulang bareng saja ya." Megumi berkata sambil memasak telur mata sapi.

"Tidak ada. Paling hanya pertemuan dengan Akatsuki." Jawab Sasori sambil melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Eh? Pertemuan dengan Akatsuki?" Wajah Megumi terlihat bersemangat. Ia meletakkan dua piring berisikan dua telur mata sapi di masing-masing piringnya. Satu untuknya, satu untuk kakaknya.

Sasori mengangguk, "Megumi mau ikut?"

"Mau! Aku kangen dengan Konan-_senpai_!" Megumi tersenyum lebar sambil menutup matanya. Ia meletakkan keranjang kecil berisikan roti dan selai di tengah meja juga segelas susu putih dan kopi. Tentu saja susu putih untuk Megumi dan kopi untuk Sasori.

"Konan pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Saat kamu sedang sakit, ia selalu menanyakan keadaanmu, apakah ia bisa bertemu denganmu, dan kapan kamu sembuh."

Megumi cengengesan, "Hehehe, jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu."

"Oh ya, yang lain juga suka menanyakan keadaanmu." Ujar Sasori sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa saja?" tanya Megumi sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Pein, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu. Terutama Tobi, dia yang paling antusias dan terlihat khawatir akan keadaanmu."

"Hahaha, akan kutemui Tobi-_senpai_. Aku juga sudah ingin sekali ngobrol dan bermain dengannya."

"Dasar. Pasti kalian ingin main lari-larian keliling sekolah ya? Kamu masih saja anak kecil ya, Megumi." Pancing Sasori.

Megumi terpancing, terlihat dari wajahnya yang malu juga tak terima dibilang 'anak kecil' oleh Sasori. "Biarin!"

"Nanti tak bisa punya kekasih lho, Megumi?" pancing Sasori lagi. Sasori melirik Megumi. Dari lirikannya, Sasori sepertinya menunggu jawaban Megumi. Yah, tebak saja apa yang Sasori pikirkan dalam otaknya. Raut wajahnya pun datar. Sepertinya Sasori serius dalam pertanyaannya kali ini.

"Buat apa punya kekasih, merepotkan." Dan inilah jawaban Megumi.

'_Sudah kuduga.._' Sasori melanjutkan minum kopinya.

"Ayo, Megumi. Kita berangkat." Sasori bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya.

"Eh, tunggu! Aku cuci piring dulu." Megumi bangun dari duduknya sambil membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan juga alat-alat masak sehabis dipakai untuk dicuci.

"Ya, kutunggu di depan." Sasori berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Ya!" Megumi mulai mencuci piring.

Sasori sempat berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Megumi. Lirikannya datar dan tak bisa ditebak. Barulah ia kembali berjalan ke pintu depan.

.

.

"Sudah, Megumi?" Sasori menghidupkan motor ninjanya.

"Tunggu! Aku pakai sepatu dulu." Megumi cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya, kemudian barulah ia kunci pintu rumahnya.

"Naiklah." Sasori mengisyaratkan Megumi untuk naik ke motornya yang berwarna merah bernuansa hitam itu.

"Ya!" Megumi naik ke atas motor.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Aku akan ngebut." Sasori menggas motornya.

"Hah? –Waakh!" Megumi terpekik kaget saat Sasori menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Refleks Megumi memeluk punggung Sasori. Yang hanya ia bisa jadikan pegangan hanyalah punggung Sasori. Karena Megumi duduk berhadapan dengan punggung Sasori.

Sasori menyeringai saat Megumi memeluknya. Yah, ia sengaja. Ia tambahkan kecepatan motornya.

"Uwaaaa! N-Nii-_san_! Terlalu cepat!" teriak Megumi.

"Tak apa-apa. Makanya, pegangan yang erat."

"Uhh.." Megumi pasrah. Ia memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Megumi selalu memikirkan, apakah kakaknya ini mantan pembalap? Karena Sasori selalu negbut bila naik motor ataupun mobil. Itu membuat Megumi harus _sport _jantung dulu.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

"Makanya! Jangan suka abaikan dirimu sendiri! Yaa?" seorang pemuda berambut _raven _jabrik dengan topeng spiral warna _orange _di wajahnya, terlihat bersemangat menceramahi _kohai _perempuannya di saat mereka sedang makan siang di taman sekolah bersama kesembilan orang lainnya. Sebut saja si topeng itu Tobi. Yah, sebut saja begitu. Memang sih namanya buka Tobi, melainkan Obito Uchiha. Tetapi, panggil saja begitu.

"Hmm.." Megumi merenggut cemberut sambil mengunyah sosisnya dengan bosan. Rasanya si Tobi sudah mengucapkannya kelima kalinya. Tentu itu membuat Megumi bosan.

"Heii, dengarkan aku dulu! Taruh dulu sosisnya!"

"Hmm.." Megumi cuek.

"Aduuh, Tobii. Berisik nih! Aku tak bisa makan siang dengan tenang." Keluh seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan hiasan origami bunga di kepalanya. Namanya Konan.

"Menceramahi _kohai _sendiri itu penting!" sahut Tobi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dagunya sendiri.

"Halah, sok _senpai _lu, Tobi." Hidan nyahut sambil mengunyah kroket.

"Enak aja! Hidan sendiri juga sering begitu, kan!?" bela Tobi.

"Ck, berisik! Makanlah bekalmu dan diamlah dengan tenang! Kalau tidak, kubuat kau jadi tumbal empuk untuk DJ!" ancam Hidan.

"DJ? Maksudnya _Disc Jockey_?" polos benar si Tobi menanyakannya.

**PLETAK!**

"Dargh!" tiba-tiba Hidan melempar tutup bekal Deidara ke kepala Tobi.

"Woy! Kalau mau lempar sih boleh saja, tapi jangan pakai tutup tempat bekalku juga, dong! Un!" protes Deidara. Jelas, dia kan empunya barang yang dilempar Hidan.

Hidan mengacuhkan protes Deidara. "Tobi no autiss, denger yaa. DJ itu singkatan dari DEWA JASHIN. Bukan DISC JOCKEY. Dewa JASHIN ituuu, adalahhh, dewaaa, yaangg, dipuja-pujaaa, dewa-dewaaa, di jepanggg, yanggg, laeeenn.. mengertiii?" Hidan menekankan kalimatnya yang diakhiri dengan nada panjang.

"Hah? Musyrik lu. Apa-apaan? Dewa jashin itu dewa yang dipuja-puja sama dewa-dewa yang lainnya? Yang paling diutamakan dan dipuja adalah _Amaterasu Ommikami_ kali, bukan Jashin. Jashin mah dewa kemusyrikan dari _kami-kami _yang lain." Timpal Kakuzu.

"Iya. _Ammaterasu Ommikami _kan dewi matahari yang muncul di pagi terbitnya matahari dan akan tidur di waktu tenggelamnya matahari. Sesekali baca buku sejarah dong! Baca nih buku _The Legend of Samurai_!" Kakuzu melemparkan buku yang dimaksud Zetsu ke kepala Hidan. Atau lebih tepatnya, ke jidat Hidan. Sukses membuat Hidan pingsan dengan bekal yang dipangkunya lepas dari tangan. Tobi menangkapnya dan memakannya. Wehweh, pencuri bekal orang pingsan ya.

"Ah! Hidan-_senpai_!" Megumi mengipas-ngipasi jidat Hidan dengan tutup tempat bekalnya. Jidat Hidan memang terlihat benjol, kemerahan, juga berasap.

"Biarkan saja, Megumi. Nanti dia bangun sendiri. Dia kan penganut agama Jashin." Ucap Pein cuek sambil memakan tomat cerinya.

"Tapi...eeh! Bekal Hidan-_senpai _kok dimakan?" Megumi memergoki Tobi yang dengan santainya membuka topengnya dan memakan bekal Hidan.

"Hng?" hanya dua konsonan kata yang diucapkan Tobi yang sedang memakan _tempura _terung punya Hidan.

"Jangan dimakan! Ayo kembalikan!" Megumi mencoba merebut bekal Hidan, tetapi Tobi sudah kabur duluan sambil membawa bekal Hidan dan bekalnya sendiri.

"Heeii! Tungguuu!"

"HUWAAA! BALONKU!"

"Haa?" Megumi menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat, ada seorang anak kecil mencoba memanjat pohon taman SMU-nya. Di pohon itu, tersangkut balon berwarna merah. Bagaimana caranya anak itu bisa masuk ke SMU? Tentu saja diam-diam.

Megumi menghampiri anak itu, "Itu balonmu?"

Anak itu menoleh, ia mengangguk.

"Oke, kakak ambilkan ya!" Megumi menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil menggulung ujung roknya. Anak itu jelas malu melihatnya. Tenang, Megumi memakai celana pendek kok.

"M-Megumi?" Sasori yang menghampiri Megumi, menjadi _sweatdrop _juga kaget melihat Megumi menggulung ujung roknya. Kesembilan Akatsuki pun sama.

"Yak!" Megumi loncat ke atas pohon. Tangannya menggapai dahan pohon, kemudian naik ke atasnya. Megumi mengambil balon anak itu.

"Dapat!" seru anak itu girang. "Terima kasih, kak!"

Para Akatsuki menghela napas lega. Megumi selalu saja berbuat nekat tiba-tiba. Sasori tersenyum melihat tindakan Megumi.

'_Tetap tak berubah dari dulu_..' batin Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, kakak turun du- eh?" kaki Megumi terpeleset.

"Hah!" anak itu terkejut.

"Megumi!" Sasori segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Megumi.

**Syuut..**

**GUBRAK..!**

"Aaw." Megumi jatuh dari pohon dengan suksesnya.

"Kakak tak apa-apa?" anak itu terlihat khawatir sekaligus kaget.

Megumi tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa. Ini, balonmu."

Anak itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, kak!" anak itu berlari meninggalkan Megumi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Yaa! Jangan sampai ketangkap penjaga sekolah ya!" seru Megumi sebelum anak itu jauh darinya.

"Yaa!"

"Megumi, kau tak apa-apa?" Konan duduk di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa kok." Megumi tersenyum. Ia berdiri. Tetapi malah jatuh terduduk kembali ke tanah.

"Eh!?" Konan terkejut melihat Megumi meringis kesakitan.

**GREB...**

Dengan wajah datar,Sasori berjongkok di sebelah Megumi. Menggenggam erat pergelangan kaki kiri Megumi.

"Ukh!" Wajah Megumi terlihat kesakitan.

Sasori menyingkap kaus kaki Megumi, "Kamu keseleo."

"Aah! Sudah membiru!" Konan terpekik kaget. Ia panik.

"I-Ini bukan apa-apa kok. Nanti sembuh se-"

"Bukan apa-apa? Cih, sudah kubilang untuk jangan mengabaikan dirimu sendiri. Mengerti, hah!?" Intonasi nada suara Sasori terdengar keras dan tajam, walau tidak membentak. Wajahnya memerah dan dahinya berkerut. Sasori marah.

"..." Megumi diam. Ia menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Sasori. Lebih baik Megumi kita bawa ke UKS." Lerai Konan.

"Hn." Sasori menggendong Megumi di punggungnya. Mereka berdua pergi ke UKS diikuti kesembilan Akatsuki.

Di tengah perjalanan ke UKS, Megumi melirihkan sesuatu kepada Sasori.

"_Gomen ne, nii-san_."

"..." walau tak dijawab, tetapi Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke Megumi sambil tersenyum dengan arti 'Ya'.

Megumi membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

"Aduh! _Ittai_! _Ittai_!" Megumi meronta kesakitan saat Sasori sedang mengobati kakinya yang keseleo.

"Tahan sedikit ya. Ini juga salahmu sendiri. Makanya, jangan ceroboh." Sasori tetap melanjutkan penyembuhannya tanpa menghiraukan tangan Megumi yang berusaha menghentikan Sasori.

"Uuh, iya deh. Agh! _Ittaiii_!" Megumi mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya. Keseleonya sudah membiru, tentu akan sakit sekali bila disembuhkan.

"Megumi, kalau sakit, jambak saja rambut Deidara banci." Dengan sungguh santainya Hidan menawarkan sekaligus mengolok Deidara dengan kata 'banci'. Membuat empunya nama Deidara menjadi panas.

"Apa katamu, un!?" protes Deidara.

"Lah? Rambutmu kan panjang, kayak banci. Rambutmu yang panjang cocok untuk dijadikan pelampiasan." Sahut Hidan sambil menguap lebar.

"Enak saja kau bicara! Itachi keriput kan rambutnya juga panjang! Un!" tunjuk Deidara kepada Itachi yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih? Kok tiba-tiba nyambung ke gua?" Itachi tak terima.

"Rambut lu kan panjang, Chi! Un!"

"Chi alias Chihuahua." Zetsu menimpali dengan tenangnya. Membuat empunya nama Itachi naik darah.

"Diem lu, rambut daun." Sahut Itachi dingin.

"Woy, rambut gue emang warna hijau. Tapi bukan berarti gue berambut daun, kan?" sahut Zetsu sewot.

"Sama saja. Hijau dari rambut lu kan mirip hijau daun."

"Enak saja! Lalu bagaimana dengan si rambut duren oranye? Rambutnya kan mirip duren!" tunjuk Zetsu kepada Pein. Ketahuan banget kalau si Zetsu mau cari aman dari olokkan.

Pein yang tadinya aman-aman saja, ikut menimpali karena merasa tak terima dikatai 'rambut duren'. "Lu-lu boleh pada ribut, tapi jangan ngikutin orang lain juga dong."

"lu diikutin, karena rambut lu mirip duren, un."

"Memangnya harus dipermasalahkan?"

"Ya, salahin tuh rambut lu, kenapa mirip sama duren."

"Oi, ini apa-apaan sih? Bahasa kalian itu perbaikin dong! Masa durian disebut duren? Terus pakai kata 'lu gua' lagi! Gua kan tempat kayak lorong besar di bebatuan gitu, kan?" lerai Konan.

"Itu sih, beda lagi artinya, nyonya." Ejek Hidan.

"Sembarangan! Aku masih muda, jangan kau panggil nyonya!"

"Heeeeeeeiiiiii! Gara-gara kalian ribut, sekarang Sasori dan Megumi-_chan _menghilang entah kemana tuh!" Tobi yang sedari tadi menonton acara debat Akatsuki, mulai berseru saat sadar bahwa Sasori dan Megumi telah selesai dan sudah keluar dari UKS.

"Dasar, kalian ini gimana sih?" Kisame yang sedari tadi diam, mulai mengeluh.

"Merepotkan." Kakuzu menambahi.

"Kok mereka berdua sudah gak ada, un? Mereka kan bukan hantu, un."

"Dasar bodoh, Sasori dan Megumi telah keluar dari UKS tanpa kalian sadari, tahu. Tapi kami diam saja saat mereka berdua keluar." Kisame menjitak kepala Deidara.

"Un!"

"Ahh, ini semua karena kalian, tahu!" Konan menimpakan semua kesalahan kepada kelima Akatsuki yang lain.

"Hei, ini kan semuanya berawal dari Hidan, un!" tunjuk Deidara.

"Eh, tunggu! Itu kan..." Hidan berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Hidan. Aku tahu kamulah yang memulai ini semua." Sang _leader _pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"..." Hidan diam.

"Sudah! Lebih baik kita semua keluar dari sini!" ajak Konan.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

"Huuh, Ryuuno-_san_, bisakah anda berpenampilan lebih cantik lagi dari biasanya?" keluh guru kesenian di ruang kesenian. Saat itu Megumi dipanggil guru kesenian setelah pelajaran kesenian usai.

"Tentang saya tidak berdandan ataupun berdandan kan tidak tertulis dalam tata tertib siswa, kan, Yuuhi-_sensei_?" tanya Megumi.

"Memang. Tapi sudah sepatutnya gadis sepertimu berdandan dan berpenampilan cantik."

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, Ryuuno-_san_. Mengulas bibir dengan lipstik itu bagus kok. _Sensei _yakin, anda akan sangat cantik bila berdandan! Contohlah Yamanaka-_san_, Haruno-_san_, dan Hyuuga-_san_. Mereka adalah primadona sekolah ini. Karena apa? Karena kecantikannya! Mereka memoles wajah mereka dengan bedak dan _blush on _di dagu mereka. Itu membuat kesan wajah mereka menjadi kecil, mereka sangatlah cantik dan manis!"

"..."

"Anda sangatlah mirip dengan _senpai_-mu di kelas dua, yaitu Tenten-_chan_. Dia adalah murid kesukaanku selain Hyuuga-_san_ yang seangkatan denganmu. Tenten-_chan _sangat benci berdandan. Ia menganggap bahwa lipstik itu mengerikan. Katanya, bagaimana bila ia memakai lipstik, saat makan atau minum, lipstik itu termakan olehnya. Apakah keracunan? Tentu saja tidak. Lipstik itu aman kok. Tapi bukan berarti kita boleh saja makan langsung batang lipstik itu walaupun lipstik itu aman bila termakan."

'_Tenten-senpai ya? Ohh! Dia kan memang mirip denganku! Kami saling bertukar cerita nasib saat kami sehabis diceramahi soal penampilan kami yang standar. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata kan sekelas denganku. Yah, mereka memang sangatlah cantik, baik dari luar dan dalamnya. Mereka pantas menyandang gelar primadona sekolah ini. Aku mengenal mereka. Mereka sangatlah baik. Mereka juga yang membelaku dari para guru mengerikan seperti Yuuhi-sensei saat menceramahiku soal penampilanku. Kata mereka, soal berdandan atau tidak itu tak masalah. Mereka berdandan karena mereka memang suka akan fashion atau apalah itu. Kan perempuan punya hak untuk tidak berdandan, kan?_' batin Megumi.

"_Sensei _yakin, anda pasti cepat dapat lelaki bila anda memoles penampilanmu!"

'_Haa? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak ada niat atau pun sama sekali tak terpikirkan akan hal itu, senseiii!_' Megumi keki.

"Anda itu sebenarnya cantik, Ryuuno-_san_. Lihatlah! Walau tak memakai apapun, kulit wajah anda dan kulit tubuh anda putih bersih dan kenyal! Bibir anda tipis dan berwarna pink! Wajah anda bersih dari kotoran! Pasti akan lebih cantik lagi bila anda berdandan. _Sensei _yakin, anda sama sekali tak punya rahasia tentang kecantikan kulit dan bibir anda. Itu alami, kan?"

'_Maksudnya merawat kulit dengan krim atau sabun kecantikan kulit, ya? Rahasia kecantikan kulitku kan hanya pada sabun mandi biasa yang bisa dipakai oleh segala usia itu. Lagipula, apa maksudnya kulitku ini kenyal? Memangnya kulitku ini jelly, apa? Bibirku tipis dan pink? Masa sih? Tipis seperti apa maksudnya? Wajah bersih dari kotoran? Maksudnya bersih dari lumpur? Tentu saja, bila wajahku terkena lumpur, aku akan mencuci mukaku._' Megumi _sweatdrop_.

"Iya, _sensei_." Jawab Megumi sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Bila anda memoles wajah anda dengan bedak, _blush on, mascara, eye liner, lipgloss, lipbalm, _dan bubuk blink-blink itu, anda sangatlah cantik! Pasti akan banyak lelaki tertarik menjadi kekasihmu!"

'_Bubuk blink-blink? Lelaki tertarik padaku?_' Megumi tambah _sweatdrop_.

"Ini, buku tentang cara berdandan khas gadis muda! Bacalah! Pasti akan berguna!"

'_Apaan sih, Yuuhi-sensei ini?_' Megumi jadi _triple sweatdrop_. Tetapi ia tetap menerima buku itu. Apa boleh buat, kan?

"G-Gitu ya? Bolehkah saya ke kelas, _sensei_?" pinta Megumi penuh harap. Ia ingin segera pergi dari _sensei _yang satu ini. Kurenai Yuuhi, guru kesenian, memang sangatlah cerewet akan penampilan anak-anak gadis yang menjadi muridnya. Guru ini memang suka sekali berdandan. Mau bukti? Bibir yang dipoles tebal oleh lipstik berwarna sangat merah itulah buktinya.

"Silahkan."

Megumi cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang kesenian dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelasnya sambil membawa buku dari Kurenai. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah bebas. Seharusnya pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika. Tetapi karena Kakashi Hatake, guru Matematika super tegas sekaligus mesum itu sedang dikenai hukuman karena sudah telat absen guru selama 20 hari berturut-turut, kelas mereka bebas. Kelas Matematika yang adalah neraka bagi para muridnya, menjadi surga bagi para muridnya setelah Kakashi dikenai hukuman oleh Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah. Entahlah apa hukumannya.

**Sreeeg...**

Megumi membuka pintu geser kelasnya. Kelas yang tadinya ribut, menjadi hening seketika saat Megumi datang.

**Klap!**

Megumi menutup pintunya. Megumi lumayan canggung karena dipandangi oleh murid-murid satu kelasnya. Jadi yang hanya ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah, berdiri di depan pintu, tertawa canggung.

Para murid yang tadinya diam massal, langsung berhamburan menghampiri Megumi. Megumi terkejut sekaligus panik.

"Megumi! Apa yang dikatakan Kurenai-_sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Biasa. Tentang aku harus berdandan agar tampil lebih cantik dan cepat dapat lelaki." Megumi _sweatdrop _mengatakannya.

"Ahaha, pasti begitu. Kemarin saja Matsuri jadi korban ceramah Kurenai-_sensei _karena tak berdandan."

"Memangnya perempuan wajib berdandan, ya? Bagi kami, tak ada masalah bila kalian berdandan atau tidak." Tanya Naruto Uzumaki, murid paling nakal di kelas tetapi pintar.

"Perempuan tak wajib berdandan, kok. Berdandan itu hanya kesenangan pribadi saja." Jawab Ino.

"Yah, Yuuhi-_sensei _selalu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku bingung. Bahkan, dia memberiku ini." Megumi meperlihatkan buku di tangannya yang berjudul 'Kiat-kiat lihai berdandan ala gadis muda Tokyo' sambil _sweatdrop _ria.

Para gadis pun langsung _sweatdrop _melihat buku itu. _Well, _Kurenai sepertinya cukup berlebihan soal penampilan para murid perempuan.

Sementara para pemuda?

"HUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _YARE YAREEE, _ADA-ADA SAJA KURENAI-_SENSEI _ITU YA!" tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali beberapa orang, yaitu Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya _speechless _melihat buku bersampul norak dan berjudul menggelikan itu. Sementara Sasuke? Dia tak peduli. Dia duduk di bangku pojokan kelas dan menonton teman-teman sekelasnya yang semuanya berada di dekat pintu kelas dengan wajah datar.

"Menurutku kalau berdandan ala gadis Tokyo, malah lebih parah. Kalian tahu _Yamamba Girl _kan?" ucap Ino kepada para penghuni kelasnya.

"_Y-Yamamba Girl?_" para perempuan dan lelaki langsung _jawsdrop _sekaligus _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. Mereka tahu apa itu _Yamamba Girl_.

"Itu sih...mengerikan." ucap Kiba Inuzuka.

"Benar. Aku malah anti sekali dengan _Yamamba Girl_. Hii..merinding!"

Megumi tak bisa membayangkan bila ia harus berdandan ala _Yamamba Girl_. Hii..! Itu sih, lebih mengerikan dibanding pakai lipstik paling merah sekalipun.

"Lalu...harus kuapakan buku ini?" Megumi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Bakar saja.." usul Gaara.

"Buang ke tong sampah." Usul Shikamaru.

"Robek saja!" usul Sakura.

"Jangan! Jadikan saja tisu toilet!" usul Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi ciuman mesra tangkai sapu ke kepalanya dan menghasilkan telur bebek di kepalanya dengan suksesnya dari Sakura.

"Jadikan untuk peluru main lempar kertas saja!" usul Kiba.

"Jangan! Hari ini aku piket, tahu!" protes Ino.

"Berikan saja pada orang lain yang tertarik dengan _Yamamba Girl_." Usul Hinata.

"Aha! Benar! Hinata-_chan _memang pintarrr!" Naruto tanpa pikir panjang, langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sukses membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat dengan wajah semerah kepiting baru direbus.

"Bodoooohh!" Sakura langsung menghadiahi Naruto geplakan buku ke kepalanya secara beruntun.

"Baiklah. Tapi harus kuberikan kepada sia-" belum selesai Megumi dengan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya dan langsung merebut buku itu.

"Ha?" Jelas Megumi bereaksi seperti itu.

"UWAA! _TEME _MAU DANDAN JADI _YAMAMBA GIRL_!? ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA INI, KAMI-_SAMAAAA_?!" teriak Naruto berlebihan sambil gaya ala orang terkejut setengah mati.

"_Baka dobe_. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Karin. Dia dari dulu tertarik dengan dandanan itu." kilah Sasuke sambil men-_death glare _Naruto sepenuh hati.

"Oh iya, Karin kan memang tertarik dengan _Yamamba Girl_." Sakura dan Ino baru sadar.

"Ooh, pantas saja setiap aku ke kamarnya, si bodoh kacamata itu berpenampilan nyentrik abis. –_ttebayo_."

"Model orang berani yaa." Ujar Kiba.

"Hn." Sasuke keluar dari kelas dengan membawa buku norak itu. Ia akan pergi ke kelas sebelah. Berhubung ia adalah ketua kelas, jadi ialah yang bertanggung jawab akan segalanya tentang kelas itu. Jadi bila kelas ribut, Sasuke lah yang akan mewakili yang lain untuk dimarahi bila ketahuan oleh guru lain.

"Oke."

Sehabis kepergian Sasuke, Megumi lemas. Kenapa semua kesialan menimpa dirinya hari ini? Dimulai dengan kaki keseleo, diceramahi habis-habisan oleh guru yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan para gadis SMU, juga diberikan buku aneh dari guru itu.

Tetapi, Megumi cepat melupakan itu semua.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Jangan-jangan otak kanannya yang merupakan _long time memory _dan otak kirinya yang merupakan _short time memory _tak berfungsi dengan baik?

Bukan itu. Megumi cepat melupakan itu semua dan mengabaikan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya karena dia adalah seorang gadis...

_Selfneglect_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Astaganagabonarrr...kayaknya Natsu menyempilkan genre _Humor _di FanFic ini. :Oa

Apa ini karena Natsu terlalu sering membuat FanFic _Humor_? Masa sih? -_-a"

Lalu, apakah para readers menemukan logat bahasa daerah disini? Walaupun bahasanya adalah bahasa indonesia, tetapi Natsu rasa, sepertinya ada kata yang berlogat bahasa daerah deh. Hem, entahlah.

Apakah readers bertanya-tanya seperti ini '**Kenapa sih Natsu sering banget buat FanFic** **pairnya OC?**'. Itu karena Natsu menyukai OC. Natsu bisa bereskperimen dengan OC buatan sendiri dan bisa menggambarkan apa yang Natsu inginkan untuk OC Natsu ini. '**Lalu,** **kenapa gak buat komik aja? Kan bebas bisa bikin chara sendiri.' **. pinginnya sih, gitu. Tetapi Natsu ini, catat ya baik-baik, Natsu ini sangat PAYAH menggambar! Hadueeh..-_-a" Sampai sekarang Natsu sedang berjuang menggambar dengan bagus.

'**Kalau buat komik, apa kegiatan buat FanFic berhenti?'**, tentu saja tidak. Natsu sangat mencintai dunia FanFiction. Oleh karena itu, Natsu tetap akan maju, apapun rintangannya. Natsu sangat termotivasi dengan quote Naruto yang begini '**Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalan ninjaku!**'. Karena itulah, Natsu takkan menarik apa yang akan Natsu katakan karena itu memang jalan hidup Natsu. Natsu selalu mempertimbangkan apa yang akan Natsu katakan, barulah Natsu ucapkan. Sama seperti membuat OC. Pertimbangkan dulu kepribadian OC yang kita buat, baru dijadikan tokoh utama FanFic. Kalau tidak begitu, nantinya jadi _Mary Sue_. Natsu gak mau OC Natsu jadi _Mary Sue_.

'**Jangan-jangan Natsu sering jadikan OC-nya jadi tokoh utama FanFic karena Natsu membenci salah satu dari chara Masashi Kishimoto dong?'**. Bukan. Natsu tidak membenci apapun chara buatan Masashi Kishimoto ataupun chara komikus lainnya. Kecuali chara yang benar-benar kolot dan jahat. Seperti Danzou dan Madara Uchiha. Tiap kali Natsu baca manga atau nonton Anime yang ada mereka, Natsu selalu kesal sendiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, Natsu takkan mem-_bashing _chara Danzou dan Madara di FanFic Natsu. Palingan, Natsu takkan memasukkan Danzou dan Madara ke dalam FanFic buatan Natsu atau hanya sekedar dijadikan pemeran figuran saja. Mem-_bashing chara _itu tak baik lho. Masashi Kishimoto aja gak pernah sewot soal chara buatannya, kenapa kita yang baca komiknya malah sewot dan mem-_bashing chara _tersebut.

Membenci atau tak menyukai suatu chara itu hal yang wajar, tapi jangan sampai keterlaluan juga. Seperti mencorat-coret wajah chara yang tak disukai menjadi wajah mirip sapi atau sebagainya, meludahi gambar chara tersebut, mem-_bashing _habis-habisan chara tersebut dalam FanFic, atau sebagainya. Olokkan saja chara tersebut dalam hati bila kita memang benar-benar kesal pada chara tersebut. Itu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal kita pada chara yang kita benci. Natsu selalu mengolok-olok Danzou '**kakek tua bangka'**.**'kakek sialan'** di dalam hati dan mengolok Madara '**mayat hidup'**.**'zombie'**.**'pembohong ulung'** dalam hati. Dan itu membuat Natsu cukup lega setelah puas mengolok-olok manusia dua dimensi itu.

Jadi, alasan Natsu sering menjadikan OC sendiri menjadi tokoh utama adalah, mungkin karena Natsu ini cewek yang imajinasinya tinggi sekali. Tak henti-hentinya Natsu merancang OC sendiri dalam otak Natsu. Jadinya Natsu sering melamun sampai ketiduran sendiri. Ehehehehe...^^a"

Tapi kalau mau baca FanFic ber-OC kan buatan Natsu, silahkan. Tetapi jangan terpaksa ya. Natsu gak bisa merasa lega bila readers membacanya dengan rasa terpaksa. Natsu selalu beranggap bahwa 'pasti ada readers yang membacanya walaupun ia tidak mereview atau memberikan alert'. Jadi Natsu tidak merasa iri kepada Author yang tiap FanFic buatannya selalu di-review banyak.

Oalah, Natsu jadi banyak ngomong. Natsu orangnya cerewet sih. Padahal di sekolah jadi pendiam. Hehehehe..! Kalau capek baca A/N-ku, skip aja ya. :D

Buah persik di sebelah, sering dipesan oleh tamuuu! XD *gak nyambung*

Bye byeee! See you next chapter! :D/ Ayo dong! Para Akatsuki bye-byean dulu sama readers!

**Pein: Dah. :|**

**Konan: Bye byeee! ^^/**

**Kakuzu: Satu kali lambaian tangan, bayar 10 ribu. *give me money***

**Hidan: Daah! Semoga Jashin memberkatimu! \^^/**

**Kisame: Sayonara..sayoonara! Sampai, berjumpa, lagiiii! *malah nyanyi***

**Itachi: Hn..**

**Sasori: Dah.**

**Deidara: Yeaa! Dadah! KATSU! #doaarrr**

**Zetam (Zetsu Hitam): Dadah. **

**Zeput (Zetsu Putih): Daaaahh!**

**Tobi: BYE BYEEEE! SII YUU LETERRRR! KISS BYE! MUACH MUACH! X***

**Natsu: Sebagian dari kalian mengucapkan selamat tinggalnya kayak kita mau pergi lama aja dah. -_-"**


	2. Chapter 2

Selfneglect

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T-semi M

Pair: [Sasuke U. x Megumi R.], Sasori A.

Summary: Megumi Ryuuno, gadis bodoh yang selalu mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Tak mementingkan diri sendiri, hingga ia menjadi gadis yang tak peduli akan keadaan dirinya, walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat susah./"Buat apa dandan? Cih, merepotkan"/"Buat apa belajar? Bikin panas otak saja"/"Buat apa punya kekasih, merepotkan"/"Aku akan membuatmu yakin bahwa ada satu hal yang takkan kamu abaikan sekalipun"/OC, gaje, blablabla

A/N: Hehe, Natsu ini adalah cewek keras kepala.

Jadi walau belum ada yang review (atau mungkin ada juga yang tak sudi), Natsu tetap lanjutkan.

Tetapi belum tentu, bisa saja discontinued karena ide ngilang dari otak.

Segini saja, silahkan. ^^ Jangan baca bila tak suka.

**.**

**Selfeglect**

**[Sasuke Uchiha x Megumi Ryuuno]**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T**

**By: Natsume Rokunami**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaamhh..." Megumi menguap. "Sampai di rumah, tidur saja deh."

Megumi berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan sekelompok preman yang sedang memeras uang seorang pemuda yang terlihat tak berdaya menghadapi preman tersebut.

Megumi langsung ambil insiatif menolongnya.

"Hei, kalian!" seru Megumi dengan lantang.

Mereka menoleh, preman itu tersenyum remeh sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Mau apa kau, hm? Sok jadi jagoan?" ejek salah satu dari mereka.

"Hm? Cewek. Boleh juga kita santap." Salah satu dari mereka menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Jangan! Lari dari sini sebelum kau terluka!" pemuda yang menjadi korban pemerasan itu menyoraki Megumi. Ia tetap seorang lelaki, ia tak bisa melihat perempuan terkena bahaya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka. Justru kau lah yang harus lari!" Megumi menyingsingkan lengan baju seragamnya. "Cepat!"

"Tapi..."

"Ayo, cepat!" Megumi memaksa. Pemuda itu melihat Megumi yang sudah tak bisa dicegah lagi, sehingga ia menyerah dan lari dari sana.

"Hmm...kau cewek tapi berani juga." Preman-preman itu berjalan mendekati Megumi.

"Kita jadikan santapan kita saja!" salah satu preman tersebut hendak meraih Megumi.

**DUAK!**

Tetapi Megumi telah menendang bagian kemaluannya. Preman itu terkapar tak berdaya.

"Woow, berani ya kau!" preman-preman itu mencoba menangkap Megumi. Megumi menendang beberapa dari mereka. Megumi memukul dan menendang bagian vital mereka sehingga mereka tak berdaya.

Tetapi tidak juga.

**PLAK!**

Megumi terkena tamparan keras dari salah satu preman itu. Sontak Megumi menabrak dinding gang karenanya. Megumi meringis kesakitan.

"Hahahaha!"

**SYAT! SYAT! SYAT!**

Preman itu menggores kulit pipi Megumi, lengan, leher, dan paha menggunakan pisau lipat Megumi meringis kesakitan.

Mereka semua bangun dan mulai menarik rambut Megumi, mencabik-cabik seragam Megumi, dan menggerayangi leher putih Megumi.

'_Sial!_' umpat Megumi dalam hati. Karena kelengahannya, ia gagal menumpas preman-preman itu.

**DUAK! DUAGH! DAGH! BUGH! SRAAAAAK!**

Megumi terperangah melihat preman-preman itu sekejap mata sudah dihajar seseorang dan dilempar jauh sampai ke ujung gang. Preman-preman itu langsung kabur dari sana.

"Nii-_san_?" Megumi menyadari bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah Sasori.

Sasori menoleh, ia menatap Megumi dengan tatapan menusuk. Megumi tercengang. Ia merapat ke dinding. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Sasori yang begitu menusuk. Megumi tahu Sasori marah.

Sasori berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Megumi hampir memekik kaget karenanya.

Sasori melihat luka-luka yang ada pada tubuh Megumi, seragam Megumi yang tercabik-cabik, dan memar di pipi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Sasori dingin.

Megumi menjawab lirih, "A-Ano..tadi aku mencoba menolong orang yang sedang diperas preman tadi. T-Tapi aku..."

"Pulang sekarang." Sasori memberi jas seragamnya kepada Megumi, menutup tubuh Megumi dengan jasnya, kemudian menarik paksa Megumi.

"T-Tunggu, nii-_san_...aku bisa jalan sendiri. Jangan tarik aku."

Sasori tidak menggubrisnya, ia tetap menarik Megumi dengan paksa tanpa peduli Megumi yang kewalahan ditarik oleh Sasori.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

**Bruuk...**

Sasori mendudukan Megumi di sofa dengan keras. Sasori melenggang pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

Megumi cemas. Ia tahu kakaknya sedang marah kepadanya. Megumi tahu ini semua salahnya karena sudah menyusahkan kakaknya.

Sasori kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K. Ia duduk di sebelah Megumi. Ia raih pergelangan tangan Megumi kemudian merobek kain lengan seragam Megumi. Jasnya sudah dilepas oleh Megumi.

"N-Nii-_san_?" Megumi kaget karena Sasori tanpa basa-basi merobek kain lengan seragamnya.

Sasori diam saja. Ia buka jas seragam Megumi yang sudah terkoyak-koyak itu. Hendak tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Megumi, Sasori berhenti. Sasori tatap Megumi. Tatapannya masih dingin dan datar.

Megumi tahu Sasori minta izin kepadanya, "Ano..ehh..."

Sasori mendecak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia buka dasi seragam Megumi kemudian membuka kancing kemeja Megumi. Tentu membuat Megumi kaget.

"E-Eh? Tunggu dulu..."

"Kau lama. Aku tak suka menunggu."

"T-Tapi.."

"Tenang, aku takkan macam-macam."

Walaupun begitu, Sasori sama saja sudah melihat tubuhnya, kan?

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang. Aku takkan macam-macam dan takkan melihatnya terus-menerus."

Megumi menghela napas berat. Kalau sudah begitu, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Toh Sasori takkan bernafsu kepada tubuhnya. Karena saat masih kelas satu SD, ia pernah mandi bersamanya.

Tetapi bukankah itu saat mereka masih kecil?

Sasori membuka kemeja Megumi. Ia terdiam melihat tubuh Megumi.

Ia tahu kalau melihatnya lama-lama, 'adik kecil'nya akan bangun dan Megumi akan marah kepadanya, sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada luka yang ada di perut Megumi dan leher. Sasori segera membersihkan luka itu dengan kapas yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam air, kemudian memberinya obat merah dan menutupnya dengan kapas berplester.

Sasori tahu itu luka sayatan.

"Kau disayat?" tanya Sasori. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari luka Megumi.

"Ya."

Sasori tidak menyahut. Ia teruskan kembali kegiatannya menyembuhkan luka Megumi.

Sasori tak menemukan luka lagi di tubuh bagian atas Megumi. Sasori bertanya kepada Megumi, "Ada luka lain?"

"A-Ada." Megumi menjawab dengan gugup menahan malu.

"Dimana?"

"Di... D-Di.." Ingin menjawab, namun malu.

"Dimana?" Sasori mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Megumi. Ia melihat bahwa Megumi sepertinya ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"D-Disini.." Megumi menunjuk ke luka sayatan yang ada di paha kirinya. Sasori melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Megumi. Oh, pantas saja Megumi terlihat ragu menjawabnya.

"Tenang saja." Sasori meraih kain rok seragam Megumi. Ia diam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus membukanya atau tidak. Tetapi pada akhirnya Sasori menyingkap rok Megumi.

Megumi ingin sekali berteriak karena malu, tetapi ia tahan.

Sasori diam sebentar. Ia terperangah melihat paha Megumi yang putih dan halus itu. Sasori menelan ludahnya. Ia tarik rambutnya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya kembali. Megumi hanya bingung melihat Sasori menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Sasori mulai meneruskan kegiatannya. Sesekali ia diam, meneguk ludah, tetapi ia bisa bertahan sampai semua luka di tubuh Megumi telah ia berikan pertolongan pertama.

Sasori ingat kalau ada memar di pipi Megumi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada pipi Megumi, benar saja, ada memar.

"Preman itu memukulmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

Sasori tak bertanya lagi. Ia langsung menyentuhkan kapas basah ke memar di pipi Megumi. Megumi meringis.

"S-Sakit.." lirih Megumi. Tetapi tidak dijawab oleh kakaknya. Sasori tetap mengompres memar Megumi, kemudian menutupnya dengan kapas berplester.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, semua lukamu sembuh." Sasori memasukkan kembali obat-obat luka dan kapas ke dalam kotak, barulah ia bangun dan membawa kotak itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Megumi diam menatap Sasori yang berjalan menjauhinya. Megumi bangun, ia ambil semua seragamnya yang telah robek, kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Megumi merasa menyesal karena telah menyusahkan Sasori. Ia cemas.

.

.

Pada waktu makan malam, Sasori dan Megumi hanya saling diam saja. Megumi makin merasa cemas.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Megumi membereskan semua peralatan makan kemudian mencucinya. Setelah itu Megumi masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Tugas Kimia menyulitkan Megumi. Ia tak mengerti. Sekalipun berkali-kali ia lihat rumus dan cara mengerjakan soalnya, ia tetap tidak mengerti karena caranya begitu rumit.

Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta bantuan kepada Sasori, tetapi ia takut Sasori masih marah kepadanya.

Megumi merenung. Tak lama ia bangun sambil membawa buku dan tempat pensilnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Megumi berjalan ke kamar Sasori. Ia diam sebentar. Tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu, tetapi ia tarik lagi tangannya karena cemas. Ia hendak mengetuk pintu kembali, tetapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

Megumi spontan mundur ke belakang sampai menabrak dinding di belakangnya, ia melihat Sasori membuka pintunya dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori datar. Sepertinya ia tahu ada Megumi di depan kamarnya walau Megumi belum mengetuk pintu. Darimana ia tahu? Suara langkah kaki Megumi dan suara pintu kamar Megumi yang terbuka terdengar olehnya.

"A-Anoo...tidak..tak ada apa-apa." Megumi menggeleng. Ia mengurungkan niatnya meminta bantuan kepada Sasori.

Sasori melihat barang yang dibawa Megumi, ia mengerti sekarang apa mau Megumi. "Masuklah."

"Ha?"

"Akan kuajari."

"Eh?" Megumi masih bingung dan kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah...nii-_san _sedang marah kepadaku?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Memang iya."

Megumi diam.

"Nii-_san _masih marah kepadamu karena kamu masih saja mengabaikan dirimu. Nii-_san _juga marah karena kamu berkelahi, padahal kamu perempuan. Nii-_san _juga marah kepadamu karena kamu luka-luka tadi. Nii-_san _marah karena kamu ceroboh. Dan Nii-_san _juga marah atas kebodohanmu menyakiti diri sendiri." Jawaban itu benar-benar menohok Megumi.

"Kamu menyusahkan Nii-_san_." Megumi menutup matanya rapat-rapat mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasori.

"M-Maaf. Aku...aku takkan mengganggu Nii-_san _lagi. Selamat ma-"

"Tapi Nii-_san _marah kepadamu bukan karena benci." Sasori memberi jeda. "Tetapi karena sayang."

Megumi terperangah. Ia merona melihat Sasori yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kamu menyusahkanku karena kelakuanmu. Tetapi Nii-_san _tak suka bila kamu pura-pura menjadi orang lain karena tak mau menyusahkanku. Nii-_san _tahu itu adalah sifatmu."

"Nii-_san _suka kepada sifatmu yang peduli kepada orang lain."

Megumi tersenyum cerah, "Jadi, Nii-_san_..."

"Tapi Nii-_san _tak mau kamu jadi terluka kembali. Sekarang Nii-_san _akan memperketat penjagaanku kepadamu." Sasori menyeringai kemenangan melihat wajah Megumi yang mulai kusut karena mendengar perkataannya.

"Yahh, Nii-_saaaan_..." Megumi merenggut.

"Ckck, tak ada keluhan lagi. Sekarang, ayo masuk. Akan kuajari tugasmu."

Megumi tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Megumi masuk setelah Sasori memberi jalan untuknya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tetapi bersiaplah karena setelah ini Nii-_san _akan memberimu 'kuliah' spesial." Sasori tersenyum makin lebar. Megumi pucat. Itu berarti ia akan diceramahi dan disuruh melakukan hal yang menyusahkannya. Megumi pernah mengalaminya, saat ia habis manjat pohon dengan celana pendek, dan itu membuat Megumi kapok mengalami 'kuliah' ala Akasuna Sasori.

"Emmh, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Megumi mencoba mengakali Sasori.

"Tidak. Di dalam kamarku ada pintu menuju kamar mandi, tak perlu kamar mandi di luar." Sasori menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian menguncinya agar Megumi tidak kabur.

Ini akan jadi malam yang melelahkan bagi Megumi.

.

.

.

"Tulis kalimat 'aku akan menuruti semua perkataan Akasuna Sasori' di buku yang sudah Nii-_san _sediakan khusus untuk itu sampai 100 kali." Perintah Sasori.

"H-Hah? 100 kali?" Megumi tak yakin bisa melakukannya, atau lebih tepatnya, malas melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu, pilih. Mau menulis itu sampai 100 kali, atau menyimak ajaran dariku mengenai 'cara menjadi anak perempuan yang baik'?"

"Itu lebih parah.." gumam Megumi, tetapi masih bisa didengar Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan." Sasori merasa sudah di atas angin. Ia tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ugh..apa tak ada yang lain?" Megumi masih mencari keringanan dari Sasori.

"Ada. Yaitu bermain simulasi menjadi anak perempuan yang baik, patuh, dan manis kepada kakaknya sendiri."

Astaga, apalagi itu.

"Sasori nii-_san _jelek.." tanpa sadar Megumi menggumamkannya. "Ups.." Megumi langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Sayang sekali, ejekannya terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Hm? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu Nii-_san _akan memilih salah satu dari 3 pilihan tadi."

"Jangan!"

"Aku tak dengar." Sasori pura-pura tak mendengar. Dalam hati, ia tertawa. Ia merasa suka sekali menggoda Megumi dan membuatnya kesal.

"Aku bilang jangan!"

"Kupilih ya..."

"Tunggu!"

"Aku pilih..."

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!" Megumi langsung berteriak. Refleks Sasori menutup telinganya. Megumi menerjang Sasori. Ia pukul-pukul kecil bahu Sasori.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

"Tetap. Aku akan pilih."

"Jangan!"

"Kalau tidak, akan ada hukuman tambahan." Sasori menyeringai. Megumi bergidik. Ia rasa itu lebih buruk.

"Baiklah.." Megumi lesu. Ia pasrah saja.

"Nii-_san _pilih simulasi."

"HAAAAAHHH?!" refleks Sasori langsung menutup mulut Megumi menggunakan tangannya.

"Nanti tetangga mendengar." Tegurnya.

Megumi menepis tangan Sasori yang membuatnya sesak.

"Tapi..tapi...masa simulasi?" Megumi merajuk.

"Mari kita mulai." Sasori menyeringai.

"HUAAAAAA! –hmmph!"

.

.

.

"Ulangi lagi." Sasori duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Megumi berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah menahan kekesalan.

"Sasori nii-_san_, Megumi-_chan _meminta pertolongan padamu. Tolong ajari PR-ku, ya?" Megumi berkata dengan nada dibuat manis dan tersenyum manis.

"Masih kurang." Sasori mulai tiduran santai di tempat tidur.

'_Sabar. Sabar._' diluar ia tersenyum, di dalam Megumi menggerutu.

"Mananya yang kurang?"

"Pakai kalimat yang bagus." Sasori mulai memandang jahil kepada Megumi sambil tiduran di tempat tidur.

"Urgh!"

"Hm?"

"Eeh.. Dimana yang menurut Nii-_san _masih kurang?" tanya Megumi semanis mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Dimana ya? Lupa." Sasori pura-pura amnesia mendadak.

"Uuuurrrgghh! Nii-_saaaaannn_!" Megumi sudah habis kadar kesabarannya. Sebenarnya ia masih bisa bertahan, tetapi tatapan jahil dari Sasori membuatnya tak tahan. Ia menerjang Sasori dan memukulinya dengan bantal.

"Tak sakit tuh." Sasori tertawa. Megumi makin kesal.

"Nih!" Megumi mulai mencubit perut Sasori. Itu malah membuat Sasori tertawa makin keras.

"Hei! Geli!"

Megumi menggerutu tak jelas. Karena kesal sekali, ia ambil bantal kemudian ditumpuk di atas perut Sasori. Kemudian Megumi meniban Sasori. Tubuhnya menghadap ke atas.

"Nih! Nih!" Megumi mulai menekan tubuhnya supaya Sasori merasa keberatan.

"Kamu payah sekali." Remeh Sasori.

"Uuuurrggh!" Megumi mulai sewot sendiri. Sasori tertawa, ia tutup mulut Megumi menggunakan tangannya. Ia tarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Panas, tahu!" Megumi memberontak. Sasori menahannya. Di dalam selimut, Sasori menggelitiki Megumi. Megumi mulai tertawa geli. Ia menggeliat.

"S-Sudah! Ampun! Sudaaaahh!"

Sasori tertawa, ia berhenti menggelitiki Megumi.

"Tidur saja disini." Sasori mengelus puncak kepala Megumi.

"Gak mau. Nantinya aku dijahilin sama Nii-_san_." Megumi cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau tidak nanti kugelitikki lagi, lho." Ancam Sasori.

"Iya iya! Gak deh! Aku tidur disini! Selamat tidur!" Megumi langsung menutup matanya. Walau ia merasa kepanasan karena seluruh tubuh mereka tertutupi selimut, tetapi karenanya, ia bisa terlelap dengan mudah.

Sasori _sweatdrop _melihat begitu cepatnya Megumi terlelap.

"Hei, PR-mu." Sayang sekali, Megumi sudah terlanjur nyenyak. Sasori menghela napas, ia mengacak-acaki rambut Megumi. Tetapi Megumi tidak bangun. "Aku saja yang mengerjakannya."

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, kita pulang bersama ya." Sasori berkata sebelum ia dan Megumi berpisah di pertigaan lorong sekolah.

"Ehm." Megumi mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sasori pun berjalan ke kelasnya dengan arah yang berlawanan dari Megumi.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia disambut oleh Sakura dan Ino. Megumi tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Matsuri.

"Matsuri, _ohayou_." Sapa Megumi sambil menaruh tasnya di gantungan tas pada samping mejanya. Matsuri tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"_Ohayou_."

Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang ria.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi masuk ke kelas dengan raut wajah lesu.

"Beri salam." Sasuke –yang merupakan ketua kelas, berdiri dari kursinya. Begitu pula dengan siswa-siswi lain.

"_Ohayou, sensei_." Mereka semua memberi salam sambil membungkuk hormat.

"_Ohayou_." Kakashi duduk di bangkunya yang berada paling depan dan menghadap semua siswanya.

Semua murid duduk kembali dengan rapi.

"_Sensei _kok lesuuuu? Ada apa? Anko-_sensei _nolak _sensei _lagi yaaa?" goda Naruto.

"Bukan, Naruto." Kakashi menaruh dagunya di meja.

"Lalu?"

"_Sensei _capek dihukum Ibu Kepala Sekolah." Jawabnya. Sejenak mereka terdiam, kemudian mereka mulai tertawa kecil.

"Tsunade _obaa-chan _ya? Memangnya hukumannya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kepala sekolah menghukumku untuk membersihkan ruang guru, ruang labor kimia, seluruh kamar mandi sekolah ini, dan aula olahraga."

Naruto dan Kiba terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa dan tersenyum geli.

"Makanya, jangan membantah peraturan yang ditetapkan Tsunade-_shisou_!" Sakura menyeru.

"Bukannya _sensei _membantah, tapi _sensei _selalu telat karena ada alasan. Alasannya adalah karena _sensei _tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama-"

"Kehidupaaan!" Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba dengan lantangnya menyela.

"Kami sudah hapal dengan alasan _sensei _yang tak beralasan!"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tertawa. "Ya, ya."

"Baiklah, semua yang ada disini hadir, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

"Hadir." Jawab Sasuke, singkat.

"Bagus. Sekarang akan ada perubahan tempat duduk kalian."

"EEEEHHHH?" seluruh siswi di kelas itu protes. Sedangkan yang laki-laki (minus Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Shino) malah senyam-senyum senang.

"Dengan cara diundi dengan ini." Kakashi tak memedulikan protes dari semua siswinya. Ia menunjukkan kotak yang sudah diisi oleh secarik kertas-kertas bernomor.

"Bila kalian mendapatkan nomor yang sama dengan nomor teman kalian, berarti kalian sebangku. Contoh.." Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, kesini."

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" Naruto dengan polosnya menghampiri Kakashi.

"Ambil sebuah kertas di dalam kotak ini." pinta Kakashi.

"Baik." Naruto memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam lubang di kotak. Tangannya mengambil secarik kertas, kemudian mengeluarkannya.

"Bukalah."

Naruto mengangguk, ia membukanya. "Nomor 8."

"Berarti kamu duduk di bangku kedelapan dari bangku kiri ujung di depan ini."

"Ooh."

"Jadi, misalkan salah seorang dari kalian mendapatkan nomor yang sama dengan Naruto, berarti kalian sebangku dengannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _sensei_."

"Nah, simpan saja kertas itu. Nomormu 8."

"Oke."

"Ayo, kalian semua, maju ke depan dan mengambil nomor kalian disini."

Mereka semua dengan tertib maju ke depan dan mengambil kertas mereka masing-masing. Setelah melihat nomor mereka, mereka mencari-cari pasangan mereka.

"AAAAHHH!" teriakan protes dari para siswi terdengar saat setelah mendapatkan pasangan duduknya.

Sedangkan para siswa diam tak berkomentar.

"Baiklah, tulis disini siapa yang mendapatkan nomor 1 dan seterusnya." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah papan tulis hitam di belakangnya.

"_SENSEI_! ULANGI LAGI UNDIANNYA!" protes para siswi.

"Tidak." Tolak Kakashi. "Ayo, dimulai dari nomor 1. Maju ke depan dan tulis dengan kapur ini." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa 2 buah kapur.

Mereka satu persatu maju ke depan.

Setelah selesai, beginilah hasil undian tempat duduk mereka.

_**1\. Nara Shikamaru &amp; Haruno Sakura**_

_**2\. Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**3\. Rock Lee &amp; Ichiraku Ayame**_

_**4\. Akimichi Chouji &amp; Uzumaki Tayuya**_

_**5\. Sabaku no Gaara &amp; Nohara Kurotsuchi**_

_**6\. Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Ryuuno Megumi**_

_**7\. Aburame Shino &amp; Senju Matsuri**_

_**8\. Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Nohara Rin**_

_**9\. Yakushi Kabuto &amp; Senju Shion**_

_**10\. Senju Konohamaru &amp; Yamanaka Ino**_

Dan murid-murid lainnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK! SAKURA-_CHAN _DENGAN SI TUKANG TIDUR INIIIIII... –_TTEBAYOOOOO_!" Naruto berteriak dengan merdu(?)nya dan langsung kena geplakan dari Sakura.

"Sialan, teman sebangkuku si cerewet galak ini." gerutu Shikamaru.

Ayame pundung karena teman sebangkunya adalah Lee.

Kiba siul-siul tak jelas.

Hinata merengut karena ternyata ia tidak sebangku dengan Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino merengut karena mereka tidak sebangku dengan Sasuke.

Kurotsuchi tak menyangka bahwa ia harus sebangku dengan lelaki dingin.

Konohamaru lompat-lompat dalam kelas karena sebangku dengan gadis cantik, Ino.

Tayuya menggaruk-garuk meja karena sebangku dengan Chouji.

Chouji cuek dan melanjutkan makan keripik kentangnya.

Gaara mendengus karena tidak sebangku dengan Megumi.

Sasuke cuek.

Megumi menggerutu karena tak sebangku dengan Matsuri.

Sedangkan yang lain, tidak berkomentar karena mereka tak masalah sebangku dengan orang yang bukan mereka harapkan.

"Baiklah, silahkan pindah tempat ke bangku yang telah kalian dapat." Pinta Kakashi. Mereka mulai pindah bangku ke bangku lain.

Kemudian mereka duduk dengan rapi, sebagian dari mereka masih merengut kesal.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya. Kita tertinggal sehari pelajaran Matematika karena kemarin tidak belajar Matematika. Buka bukunya."

Mereka yang masih tak menerima undian tempat duduk itu, hanya bisa pasrah saja.

.

Megumi menatap horror soal Matematika di buku. Semakin bertambah bab pelajarannya, semakin sulit tingkatan kesulitan soalnya.

"Khh.." Megumi menggaruk pipinya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Hn." Sasuke menggeser buku tulis miliknya ke dekat Megumi. Megumi menoleh, memandang bingung Sasuke.

"Salin semua catatanku. Kemudian kerjakan soal yang ada di buku Matematika." Jawab Sasuke yang mengerti arti pandangan Megumi.

"Oh." Megumi tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali mengerjakan soal di buku tugasnya. Sementara Megumi mencatat semua rumus yang ada di buku catatan Sasuke.

Gaara melirik ke arah bangku Sasuke dan Megumi, ia tak suka Megumi sebangku dengan Sasuke.

Kurotsuchi suntuk karena duduk di sebelah Gaara. ia tadi sangat berharap sebangku dengan Kiba.

Naruto memandang sengit ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru cuek.

Sakura menggeplak kepala Shikamaru karena mencoba tidur di tengah pelajaran.

Shikamaru meringis sakit.

Kiba senyum-senyum ke arah Hinata.

Hinata melirik Naruto, sedih.

Sakura dan Ino saling memandang sengit karena mereka saling tahu bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama mengincar Sasuke.

Sementara yang lain masih fokus dengan soal mereka masing-masing.

Disaat muridnya sedang mengerjakan soal, Kakashi malah sibuk membaca buku novel Icha-Icha Tacticsnya.

.

.

Pelajaran Matematika selesai, diganti dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris oleh Shizune.

"Waah, pindah tempat duduk ya." Shizune menyadari murid-murid di kelas yang akan ia ajar berpindah tempat duduk. Ia tak terlalu kaget karena pelajaran sebelumnya di kelas itu adalah pelajaran Kakashi, wali kelas itu.

"Iya, _sensei_." Jawab seluruh murid, sebagiannya menjawab dengan lesu.

"Ooh. Soalnya memasuki musim panas sih." Shizune duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah, kalian buka bukunya."

Mereka membuka buku pelajarannya masing-masing.

.

"Nah, mengerti? Dapat itu semua?" Shizune bertanya sambil memandangi satu-persatu muridnya.

"Mengerti." mereka menjawab.

"Baiklah, _sensei _berikan kalian tugas kelompok sebangku. Sekaligus untuk mengakrabkan kalian kepada teman sebangku kalian." Shizune sengaja memberikan tugas seperti itu karena menyadari aura dari beberapa muridnya ke beberapa murid lainnya. Sepertinya sebagian dari mereka tak menerimanya, pikirnya.

"APAAAA?" protes dari sebagian anak siswinya.

"Tak ada protes. Ayo, dengarkan tugas kalian dari _sensei_. Kalau tidak mendengarkan, nilai kalian akan turun."

Mendengar itu, mereka langsung diam.

"Baiklah, tugas kalian adalah berdialog dengan teman sebangku dalam bahasa inggris. Dialog dibuat oleh masing-masing kelompok. Harus berbeda dari kelompok lain! Kalau tidak, _sensei _tidak menerima dialog kalian. Setelah dialog kalian selesai, besoknya kalian tampil di depan kelas!"

"Dialog temanya bebas?" Rin bertanya.

"Ya. Tetapi bukan tema dari dongeng anak-anak! Tidak boleh! Harus asli buatan kalian dan bukan tentang dialog tokoh-tokoh dari dongeng! Ingat, pakai bahasa inggris!"

Para siswi berteriak dalam hati, tentu sudah bisa diketahui siapa saja. Sedangkan lelaki hanya panas hatinya.

"Terus, genre ceritanya apa, _sensei_?" Shion bertanya.

"Genre? Emh, tunggu sebentar..." Shizune mikir-mikir dulu. Setelah mendapatkan, Shizune menjetikkan jari. "Aha, dialog kalian harus bergenre yang berat-berat!"

Makin susah saja tugasnya.

"Kalian harus sudah siap tampil di depan besok! Besok ada pelajaran bahasa inggris, kan?" Shizune menengok ke arah papan daftar pelajaran di dinding dekat papan tulis. "Ada. Jadi, harus sudah siap besok!"

"Iya, _sensei_." Mereka bertambah lesu.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Shizune membereskan peralatannya. Begitu pula dengan murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat." Shizune keluar dengan anggunnya dari kelas. Murid-murid hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tugas menyebalkaaa~n" gerutu Naruto.

"Apa? Tak mau duduk denganku? Karena aku bodoh? Tak cantik? Ha?" Tanya Rin sinis.

Naruto gelagapan, "Bukan begitu!"

"Yah, protes pun percuma. Lebih baik dijalankan." Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya. "Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, ayo ke kantin."

Naruto, Shino, dan Kiba hanya mengangguk. Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke menolak.

"Aku sudah bawa roti kare." Gaara menunjukkan 4 buah roti karenya.

"Aku ingin membaca buku di kelas." Sasuke berkata.

"Aaa.. Rajinnya ketua kelas ini yaaaa..." goda Naruto.

"Pergilah ke kantin, dobe." Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto hanya cekikikan, ia menyusul yang lainnya.

"Permisi.. Megumi ada?" dari depan pintu kelas yang terbuka, muncul Konan bersama kesembilan Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Konan-_senpai_!" Megumi yang baru mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tas, melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Konan.

"Makan siang bersama kami di taman yuk!" ajak Konan. Megumi mengangguk.

"Hoo.. Rajinnya kau, _otouto_." Cibir Itachi dari depan kelas karena melihat Sasuke sedang membuka-buka buku sejarah.

"Berisik." Sahut Sasuke.

"Hoi, Gaar." Sapa Sasori.

"Yo, Sas." Sahut Gaara.

"Wah wah, Sasuke, Gaara, kalian ikut kami juga ya!" ajak Konan.

"Ha?" sahut Sasuke dan Gaara berbarengan.

"Makan siang bareng!"

Gaara mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tak masalah." Tandanya ia ikut.

"Aku mau baca buku." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Ckck, Sasuke, ikut!" Konan menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Huh, iya, iya." Sasuke berdiri sambil membawa bukunya.

.

.

"Sasu tumben ikut." Tobi terkekeh-kekeh, ia melepaskan topengnya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Sasuke kok tidak bawa makanan?" tanya Konan.

"Tak ada niat makan." Jawabnya cuek sambil tetap membaca buku.

Megumi membuka kotak bekalnya, "Sasuke."

Sasuke meliriknya dari sudut matanya, "Apa?"

"Mau makan bersama?" Megumi menyodorkan bekalnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah?"

"Balasan karena kau sudah membantuku tadi." Megumi tersenyum ramah.

"Membantu?" tanya Sasori dan Gaara kompak.

Megumi menoleh, ia mengangguk. "Ehm. Sasuke memberikan catatannya padaku untuk kucatat. Berkat catatannya, aku bisa menyelesaikan soal Matematika di buku."

"Ooh."

"Tak perlu." Sasuke kembali membaca buku.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak bisa lega kalau kau tak mau menerima balasan terima kasihku ini." Megumi menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Sasuke yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Mereka memang makan siang di bawah pohon karena teduh.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Megumi meletakkan kotak bekalnya di antara mereka.

Sasuke pandangi bekal Megumi. Ia cukup tergiur melihat tomat ceri segar yang menjadi makanan sampingan dalam bekal Megumi. Bekal Megumi adalah nasi dengan daging sapi saus teriyaki dan telur rebus. Ada brokoli, tomat, wortel, selada, dan timun di dalam bekal Megumi.

"Ada sumpit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke mau?" Megumi sumringah.

"Hn. Ada sumpit?"

Megumi tersenyum, "Eng.." ia baru kebingungan sekarang karena tak ada sumpit untuk Sasuke. ia pandangi teman-temannya, mereka semua memakai sepasang sumpitnya masing-masing. Tak ada sumpit untuk Sasuke.

"Itu.. Ehh.."

"Pakai saja sumpitmu." Usul Sasuke.

"Sumpitku?"

"Kau bawa sumpit kan?"

"Iya, tetapi hanya sepasang."

"Tak apa-apa. Kita pakai berdua."

Megumi membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil, "Oooh.. Baiklah. Sasuke duluan saja yang mencicipi. Maaf bila tidak enak." Megumi menyodorkan sumpitnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil sumpit Megumi, kemudian menjepit sebuah tomat ceri dengan sumpitnya. Ia memasukkan tomat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Enak." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia memang suka sekali tomat, apalagi sup tomat buatan Ibunya.

"Benarkah? Yang kau makan bukan masakanku." Megumi terperangah, memandangi Sasuke yang sibuk mengunyah tomat.

Sasuke meliriknya, "Tak peduli bila ini bukan masakanmu, kau pintar memilih tomat untuk dimakan."

"Eh? Darimana Sasuke tahu?"

"Aku sering memakannya. Aku tahu yang mana tomat dengan kualitas baik dan tomat berkualitas buruk."

"Sasuke suka tomat?"

"Hn."

"Kau mau kubawakan setiap hari? Lagipula kita teman sebangku." Tawar Megumi.

"Tak perlu merepotkan diri sendiri."

"Tidak kok. Aku suka seperti ini." Megumi tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus, ia tersenyum kecil. "Terserahmu."

"Habiskan saja tomatnya. Oh ya! Cicipi juga ya dagingnya! Nasinya juga dimakan!"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Sisakan aku."

"Hn." Sasuke melahap semua tomat yang ada dalam kotak bekal Megumi, kemudian melahap beberapa potong daging dan beberapa suap nasi.

"Sekarang kau yang makan." Sasuke memberikan sumpitnya kepada Megumi.

"Kau baru makan dikit."

"Bergiliran."

"Oh.. baiklah. Itu minumnya, bergiliran juga ya." Megumi menerimanya. Ia memasukkan satu suap nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan satu potong daging ke mulutnya, kemudian wortel ia makan.

"Kyaaaaa...! Ciuman tidak langsung!" tiba-tiba Konan terpekik senang.

Megumi tersedak. Sasuke yang sedang meneguk beberapa tegukan air putih dalam botol minum Megumi, menyudahi acara minumnya dan memberikannya kepada Megumi. Megumi menerimanya, kemudian meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Apa maksudmu ciuman tidak langsung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian memakai satu sumpit untuk berdua! Kyaaaa... Senangnyaaa~!" Konan sudah mirip seorang Fangirl sekarang.

Sementara Sasori dan Gaara melirik dingin ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian melanjutkan makan dengan gerakan lambat.

"He? Ciuman tidak langsung?" Megumi belum mengerti. Sementara Sasuke yang paham apa maksud Konan, hanya menjawab "Lalu?"

"Aah! Kelak kau akan tahu apa maksudnya, Megumi." Konan mengerdipkan matanya. Pein hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah Konan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit merona malu karena Itachi melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, berisik. Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Makan saja." Sahut Sasori sambil memakan bekalnya. Sasuke memandang Sasori, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Nanti bel masuk berbunyi. Cepat makan." Sambung Gaara.

"Oh ya." Konan buru-buru makan. Yang lain pun sama.

.

Mereka telah selesai makan. Bel belum berbunyi, masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol ringan di bawah pohon.

Sasuke mengambil bukunya kemudian kembali membacanya. Megumi memain-mainkan daun-daun pohon yang jatuh ke dekatnya. Sementara yang lain sedang mengobrol. Sasori dan Gaara tidak ikut-ikutan, mereka hanya diam. Kadang mereka melirik Sasuke dan Megumi.

"Megumi." Panggil Sasuke kepada Megumi.

"Ya?" sahut Megumi yang sedang merobek-robek daun tanpa menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Kau pulang bersama siapa?" tanyanya.

"Nii-_san_."

"Maksudmu, Sasori?"

Megumi mengangguk.

"Oh." Sasuke tak bertanya lagi. "Sasori." Panggilnya kepada Sasori.

Megumi menoleh kepada Sasuke, "Eh?"

Sasori menoleh kepada Sasuke, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori datar.

"Aku pinjam Megumi sepulang sekolah."

Megumi sedikit melebarkan matanya, "E-Eh? Apa?"

Sasori dan Gaara mengernyit.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke mau kencan sama Megumiii!" Konan terpekik senang.

"Woaah, _otouto_." Itachi terperangah. Agak kaget karena ucapan adiknya.

"Walah walah, un." Deidara geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku pinjam Megumi sepulang sekolah nanti, belum jelas juga?" ulang Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu meminjamnya?" tanya Sasori sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mau kubawa ke rumahku." Jawabnya.

"Apa katamu? Mau apa kau, hah?" Sasori mulai terpancing emosi.

"Ada tugas yang harus kami kerjakan."

"Tugas? Kalian berdua?"

"Ya. Tugas kelompok teman sebangku. Keberatan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasori menghela napas berat, "Kapan dikumpulkan tugasnya?"

"Besok."

"Dirumahku saja." Sasori keberatan membiarkan Megumi berada di rumah Sasuke.

"Kalau dirumahmu, aku tidak bisa leluasa mengerjakannya karena kau mengawasi kami. Apakah enak mengerjakan sesuatu di tengah pengawasan orang dalam suatu alasan yang tak masuk akal?" ucapan Sasuke benar-benar sinis.

Mereka mulai menyadari ada aura dingin di antara mereka.

"Tenang saja, Sasori. Aku juga ada di rumah." Itachi menenangkan Sasori.

"Hm." Sasori membuang muka dari Sasuke. Gaara hanya diam. Sasuke mendengus. Megumi hanya memandang Sasori dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan polosnya. (atau bisa dibilang bodoh)

Bel masuk telah terdengar, mereka membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi ke kelas.

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Megumi berjalan bertiga menuju ke kelas.

Gaara yang berada di sebelah Sasuke, berbisik kepada Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Jangan kau berbuat macam-macam kepada Megumi. Ingat itu."

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, tanpa menjawabnya.

"Oh ya, sekarang pelajaran apa?" suara Megumi memecahkan kesunyian.

Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh.

"Pelajaran sejarah." Jawab Gaara.

"Ooh. Pantas saja Sasuke membaca buku sejarah tadi." Megumi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Gaara menyipitkan matanya, tak suka Megumi memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Ada apa, heh?" Sasuke berbisik kepada Gaara.

Gaara meliriknya, ia berbisik dengan nada menekan.

"Kau mau ribut denganku?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Bertengkar adalah hal bodoh belaka."

Gaara memandang sengit kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya datar.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Megumi yang sadar karena dua teman sekelasnya itu malah berhenti berjalan dan saling pandang.

Seketika Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh.

"Ya?" Megumi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, meminta jawaban.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Mereka menyusul Megumi yang berada beberapa meter di depan.

"Ohh."

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Selfneglect=**

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Mereka yang ada di dalam kelas berketua kelaskan Sasuke, membereskan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Woy, Rin! Nanti kau ke rumahku, kerjakan PR Shizune-_sensei_!" Naruto berkata. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Semuanya pada mau ngerjain PR-nya sepulang sekolah ya?" tanya Ino kepada yang lainnya. Mereka menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku saja yang buat dialognya, kau tinggal menghapalkan." Shikamaru berkata.

"Gak mau! Nanti dialognya orang ngantuk!" tolak Sakura.

"Sekarang, mau dikerjakan dimana?" tanya Kurotsuchi, malas.

"Di rumahku. Ikut aku." Gaara menjawab.

Mereka semua sudah punya rencana untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Shizune-_sensei_.

"Ayo, Megumi." Sasuke melenggang pergi.

"Uhm!" Megumi menyusulnya.

.

.

.

"Rumah Sasuke dimana?" tanya Megumi. Mereka menunggu di halte bis. Mereka akan naik bis ke komplek rumah Sasuke.

"Konoha utara." Jawabnya, singkat.

Megumi mengangguk paham.

Bis telah datang, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bis. Bis kembali melaju jalan.

Mereka mencari tempat duduk. Banyak yang kosong. Mereka berdua memilih bangku paling belakang.

Para gadis anak sekolahan yang juga naik bis itu, memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan tertarik. Wajar, Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan dengan rambut _emo raven _yang menambah kesan 'keren' dari Sasuke.

Megumi _sweatdrop _karena mereka semua melihatnya dengan tatapan 'haus darah'.

Sasuke terlihat cuek saja.

"Megumi." Panggilnya.

"A-Apa?" Megumi sangat berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak mengajaknya ngobrol. Bisa-bisa ia diterkam oleh para gadis buas yang duduk di bangku depan mereka.

"Kau biasa pulang dengan Sasori memakai apa?"

"Sepeda motornya."

"Berangkat sekolah pun sama?"

"Ya. Kadang bersama teman-temanku dan Konan-_senpai_."

"Apa Gaara pernah mengajakmu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama?"

"He?" Megumi bingung. "Tidak pernah."

"Apa saja yang Gaara lakukan kepadamu?"

"Ha? Ehh, biasa saja."

"Oh." Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum sinis. _Cih, si rakun merah itu ternyata tidak pemberani kepada wanita yang disukainya._

"Kenapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya bertanya saja."

"Ohh."

"Kau di rumah hanya bersama Sasori saja?"

"Untuk kali ini, iya. Soalnya orang tua Sasori nii-_san _sedang pergi agak lama dari rumah, katanya ada pekerjaan."

"Lalu, orang tuamu?"

Megumi terdiam.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Megumi hanya diam saja. Maka, ia menoleh kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"

Megumi cepat-cepat memandanginya, "O-Oh, mereka tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dibuang."

Sasuke tertegun, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. "Dibuang?"

"Mereka membuangku. Mereka memberikanku kepada keluarga Akasuna."

"Kenapa mereka membuangmu?"

"Mereka tidak mau merawatku karena keegoisan mereka untuk mengurus diri mereka sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak pernah tahu masa kecil Megumi seperti itu.

"Kenapa mereka tahu keluarga Akasuna?"

"Karena dulunya kedua orang tua kandungku adalah sahabat kedua orang tua Sasori nii-_san_. Tapi orang tua nii-_san _tidak lagi mau menjadi teman orang tua kandungku lagi karena arah pergaulan mereka sudah mengarah ke hal yang tidak benar."

"Saat umur berapa kau dibuang?"

"Saat masih 6 tahun."

"Apa mereka orang tua kandungmu masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Tapi oji-_chan _pernah memberitahu kepadaku bahwa mereka pindah ke _Kremlin_."

"_Kremlin_? Rusia?"

Megumi mengangguk pelan. Tatapannya sendu.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menghela napas. "Orang tuamu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Megumi tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Cerita lama, kok. Aku pun sudah tak memusingkannya lagi."

"Apa teman-teman sekelas sudah tahu?"

"Hanya beberapa. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Rin, Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara."

"Gaara sudah tahu?"

"Ya. Dia tahu dari Sasori nii-_san_. Kemudian Gaara bertanya kepadaku akan kebenaran cerita Sasori nii-_san_. Mereka berdua kan saudara sepupu."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Kemudian Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah bahagia bersama keluarga Akasuna?"

Megumi menoleh, tersenyum, kemudian menoleh kembali ke depan.

"Aku bahagia. Namun, aku tak mau berlama-lama lagi di rumah mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menumpang. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka lebih lama lagi."

"Kurasa mereka sudah menerimamu sebagai anggota keluarga."

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku telah mengumpulkan uang untuk keluar dari rumah keluarga Akasuna. Diam-diam aku bekerja sambilan."

"Kenapa diam-diam?"

"Karena nii-_san _tak memperbolehkanku bekerja sambilan. Dia tahu niatku ingin keluar dari rumah."

"Kau bekerja sambilan dimana?"

"Aku menjadi petugas kasir di _Konoha Departement Store_, di toko penjual bahan makanan."

Sasuke membiarkan Megumi bercerita. Sesekali ia melihat ke luar, sudah sampai mana bis mereka. Mereka sebentar lagi sampai.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disana. Aku telah lama sekali merepotkan mereka. Bila uangku telah terkumpul cukup banyak, aku akan menyewa apartement dan pindah kesana."

"Perempuan tidak baik tinggal sendiri di apartement. Tidak aman."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Bagaimana dengan biaya sekolahmu?"

"Sekarang ini ditanggung oji-_chan _dan oba-_chan_. Tapi aku telah menabung untuk menanggung biaya sekolahku sendirian."

Sasuke terdiam, _anak yang mandiri. _Sasuke sedikit malu karena ia masih ikut orang tuanya. Sedangkan Megumi telah memutuskan untuk mandiri.

Telah ada pemberitahuan bahwa bis yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di komplek perumahan tempat Sasuke tinggal. Mereka beranjak dari bis. Sasuke menanggung uang ongkos Megumi pula. Megumi tidak mau, ia bersikeras untuk bayar sendiri-sendiri saja. Namun, terlanjur. Sasuke telah membayarnya, juga ongkosnya pula.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke rumahku." Ajak Sasuke. Megumi menurut saja. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Rumah bertingkat dua yang sederhana dan terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati. Ada taman kecil di depan rumah, disana ditanami bermacam-macam bunga. Megumi tersenyum, ia pandangi bunga-bunga itu sambil menunggu Sasuke mengambil kunci rumah di tempat yang tersembunyi.

Sasuke telah membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh kepada Megumi berada. Ia menghampiri Megumi.

"Itu bunga-bunga peliharaan kaa-_san_. Kaa-_san _menyukai bunga." Jelasnya.

Megumi menoleh, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke. Megumi mengangguk. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

"Permisi." Megumi malu-malu masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk sambil melepaskan sepatunya, kemudian di taruh di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Megumi pun menaruh sepatunya disana.

Sasuke memakai sandal rumahan berwarna _raven _dengan ada di namai nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dengan warna putih agar tulisannya terlihat. Sepertinya sandal itu khusus dipakai untuk Sasuke. Megumi pun melihat sandal-sandal lain di rak berisikan sandal rumahan. Ada 'Uchiha Fugaku' berwarna coklat, 'Uchiha Mikoto' berwarna biru langit, 'Uchiha Itachi' berwarna hitam, dan 'Uchiha Obito' berwarna oranye.

"Tobi-_nii _juga tinggal disini?" tanya Megumi sambil memakai sandal rumahan khusus untuk tamu, warnanya krem. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Si Tobi itu membuat rumah yang tenang ini menjadi ramai."

Megumi tersenyum.

Sasuke mengajaknya ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Mereka naik ke atas tangga.

"Itachi-_nii _sudah pulang?" tanya Megumi.

"Kau lihat sandalnya di rak, kan? Dia belum pulang." Jawabnya sambil menaiki tangga. Megumi berada di belakangnya, ia juga menaiki tangga.

"Tobi-_nii_?"

"Kalau sandalnya disana lengkap, berarti belum pulang."

"Kenapa?" Mereka berdua telah sampai di lantai 2. Megumi mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka berjalan di koridor. Disana ada pintu-pintu yang sepertinya adalah kamar. Di pintu, tergantung papan nama berukuran sedang bertuliskan nama Sasuke, Itachi, dan Obito. Kamar Sasuke ada di antara kamar Itachi dan Obito (Tobi). Di ujung koridor sebelah kamar Itachi, ada dua pintu lagi.

Sasuke membuka kunci kamarnya, "Palingan mereka ada pertemuan Akatsuki."

"Ooh. Oh ya, dua pintu lagi di sebelah kamar Itachi-_nii _itu kamar siapa?" tanya Megumi.

"Di sebelah kamar Itachi nii-_san _itu kamar tamu. Yang paling ujung itu kamar mandi."

Megumi mengangguk-angguk paham. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah." Sasuke mempersilahkan Megumi masuk.

"Ehh, tuannya dulu dong yang masuk." Megumi tersenyum malu-malu. Sasuke menghela napas, ia masuk duluan.

"Permisi." Kemudian Megumi masuk dengan malu-malu. Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke meja belajarnya, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

Dekorasi kamar Sasuke sama dengan kamarnya, serba biru gelap padu hitam. Namun kamar Sasuke masih bergaya kamar anak laki-laki. Ada poster bertuliskan bahasa asing, mungkin jerman, di dinding. Kemudian ada figura dinding, di dalamnya ada piringan yang biasa dipakai _gramaphone_. Namun warnanya emas. Di pojokan kamar samping pintu geser kaca bening, pintu menuju balkon kamar, ada sebuah gitar listrik. Di pintu geser kaca itu, ditutupi tirai putih yang tembus pandang. Gorden berwarna biru gelap terbuka, sehingga cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar.

Megumi melihat-lihat kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sedang menaruh meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuran sedang di dekat pintu balkon, kemudian menaruh dua buah bantal duduk disana.

Megumi melihat ke lemari dengan pintu kaca, disana ada sebuah gitar, namun bukan gitar elektrik. Disampingnya, ada dua buah kotak gitar. Di rak dalam lemari itu, di atas gitar dan kotak-kotaknya, ada banyak piala-piala juara dan piagam di figura disana. Semuanya adalah penghargaan kejuaraan milik Sasuke, dan itu semuanya sebagian besar adalah dari kejuaraan musik band dan solo. Tapi ada juga yang dari lomba pendidikan. Megumi berdecak kagum karena kebanyakan disana adalah penghargaan untuk juara 1 dan 2.

"Duduklah." Pinta Sasuke.

Megumi menoleh, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju bantal duduk di samping meja yang disediakan Sasuke, kemudian duduk disana. Kedua bantal duduk itu diletakkan berhadapan.

Megumi menaruh tasnya di sampingnya. Ia menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Ia lihat tempat tidur Sasuke untuk satu orang itu, sprei kasur dan bantalnya berwarna hitam, namun selimutnya berwarna biru gelap. Disamping kiri tempat tidur ada sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya ada sebuah lampu meja yang modelnya modern berwarna putih dan sebuah jam alarm digital. Di samping kanan tempat tidur hanya ada sebuah rak buku dengan model yang modern, kotak-kotak.

Di samping meja kecil itu, ada meja belajar.

Megumi menoleh ke belakang karena Sasuke berjalan ke belakangnya. Terlihat olehnya, Sasuke membuka pintu geser kloset yang berisikan pakaian-pakaian Sasuke. Tahu bahwa Sasuke hendak berganti pakaian, Megumi buru-buru menghadap ke depan kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke telah selesai berganti pakaian dengan pakaian biasa. Sasuke mengenakan t-shirt plos berwarna hitam dengan celana pendek mencapai dengkul berwarna hitam pula. Ia bertanya kepada Megumi.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Megumi menoleh, kemudian menolak dengan sopan. "O-Oh, tak perlu repot-repot."

"Kalau begitu, _cola zero _dingin saja." Tanpa memedulikan penolakan Megumi, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Eh, tunggu-" Namun Sasuke telah menutup pintu kamar, ia telah keluar. Megumi menghela napas berat. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke memang keras kepala.

Sementara ia menunggu, ia membuka tasnya. Ia mencari ponselnya, kemudian mengambilnya. Ia menyalakan ponsel _flip_nya berwarna putih dengan hiasan gantungan berbentuk kanji '恵み' (_Megumi_) berwarna perak.

Setelah dinyalakan, banyak pesan masuk.

_He? Dari Sasori nii-san, Konan-nee, dan Gaara?_, batinnya, bingung. Kalau pesannya dari Sasori, ia mewajarkannya, tapi dari Konan dan Gaara?

Ia membuka pesan dari Sasori, ada 4 pesan.

_**From: Sasori nii-san**_

_**For: Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**14:30 **_

_**Megumi? Kau ada dimana? Sudah pulang sekolah?**_

Megumi menghela napas, ia sudah menduga ini. Ia membuka pesan kedua dari Sasori.

_**From: Sasori nii-san**_

_**For: Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**14:35 **_

_**Kau sedang bersama Sasuke? Sekarang kau sedang dimana? Naik apa kesana?**_

Megumi membuka pesan ketiga.

_**From: Sasori nii-san**_

_**For: Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**14:40**_

_**Kau pulang kapan? Jangan lama-lama, hanya mengerjakan tugas saja. Setelah itu langsung pulang. Nii-san ada pertemuan dengan Akatsuki. Kalau sudah selesai, nii-san akan meminta Itachi mengantarmu pulang. Jangan Sasuke yang mengantarmu.**_

Megumi membuka pesan keempat, terakhir dari Sasori.

_**From: Sasori nii-san**_

_**For: Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**14:42**_

_**Kalau Sasuke macam-macam kepadamu, langsung telepon nii-san. Jangan dimatikan handphonemu. Kalau Sasuke ada yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, kau jangan mau. Mengerti?**_

"Iya, nii-_san_..." Megumi menghela napas. Kakaknya ini kenapa sih? Kan hanya sesama teman sekelas dan hanya mengerjakan tugas. Ia membalas pesan kakaknya, kemudian lanjut membuka pesan dari Konan. Ada satu pesan.

_**From: Konan nee-chan**_

_**For: Megumi kohaiku sayaangg... ;D **_

_**Subject: Apa aja deh! ^-^v**_

_**14:50**_

_**Megumiiii~! Kamu sedang bersama Sasu, ya? Wah wah, yang lama-lama aja ya disana! Nee-chan lihat Sasori mengirimimu banyak pesan, dia terlalu berlebihan ya. Nanti aku bujuk Sasori, kalau kamu aman-aman aja bersama Sasu.**_

_**Oh iyaaaa... Kami semua ada pertemuan Akatsuki nih. Nee-chan pengennya nyusul kamu di rumah Sasu, tapi gak bisa. **_

_**Setelah pulang dari rumah Sasu, nanti cerita-cerita ya, apa aja yang kamu lakukan dengan Sasu disana lewat e-mail! Kamu buka notebook nanti malam ya! Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Sasori!**_

_**Udah, cuma itu aja. Nee-chan diawasin sama Sasori nih. Nee-chan udah jaga jarak dari dia, jadi dia gak bakal baca pesan yang kutulis untuk kamu. Kayaknya dia curiga sama nee-chan. Jadi, gak bisa lama-lama. See you! **___

Megumi _sweatdrop _membaca pesan Konan. Ia membalas pesan Konan, kemudian lanjut membaca pesan Gaara.

_**From: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**For: Ryuuno Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**14:56**_

_**Kau sekarang sedang di rumah Sasuke, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku lewat pesan. Kau mau aku jemput nanti dari sana?**_

Megumi bingung kenapa Gaara mengirimi pesan seperti itu. Tapi ia balas juga pesannya.

_**For: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**From: Ryuuno Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**15:03**_

_**Ya, aku sedang berada di rumah Sasuke. Aku tak apa-apa kok. Ya, nanti aku kirim pesan kepadamu kalau ada apa-apa. Kau tak perlu repot-repot menjemputku, bukankah Gaara sekarang bersama dengan Kurotsuchi-kun?**_

Megumi mengirim pesannya. Tak lama, datang balasan pesan dari Gaara. Sedangkan dari Sasori dan Konan belum, mungkin karena sedang ada pertemuan Akatsuki.

_**From: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**For: Ryuuno Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**15:04**_

_**Kami sudah selesai membuat dialognya. Kurotsuchi sedang menghafal dialognya.**_

Megumi terbelalak karena cepat sekali Gaara dan Kurotsuchi membuat dialognya. Baru satu jam setelah pulang sekolah. Ia membalasnya, kemudian mengirimnya.

_**For: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**From: Ryuuno Megumi**_

_**Subject: Apaa?**_

_**15:05**_

_**Hei, kalian cepat sekali sudah selesai membuat dialognya! Kami saja belum! Apa kau sudah hafal dialognya?**_

Datang balasan dari Gaara.

_**From: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**For: Ryuuno Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**15:05**_

_**Aku sedang menghafalnya. Kalian belum membuatnya? Kalian sedang apa disana?**_

Megumi membalasnya.

_**For: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**From: Ryuuno Megumi**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**15:06**_

_**Ayo hafalkan dulu! Nanti saja ngobrolnya! Ya, kami belum membuatnya. Sasuke sedang mengambil minum.**_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya direbut. Megumi menoleh, Sasuke lah yang merebutnya. Di meja, sudah ada _cola zero _dingin untuk dua orang.

"Eh? Tunggu, Sasuke!" Megumi mencoba mengambil kembali ponselnya, namun Sasuke tidak memberikannya. Sasuke membaca semua pesan yang baru masuk di ponsel Megumi. Ia menyeringai saat membaca pesan dari Sasori dan Gaara. Ia melihat, sepertinya Megumi dan Gaara sedang saling berkirim pesan.

Ia mengambil alih mengirim pesan untuk Gaara.

_**For: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Subject: Mau apa kau?**_

_**15: 10**_

_**Oi, kau mengganggu. Jangan kirim pesan lagi kepada Megumi. Kau urusi saja tugasmu sendiri dengan Kurotsuchi.**_

Gaara membalasnya.

_**From: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**For: Uchiha Sasuke tolol**_

_**Subject: Diam kau**_

_**15:11**_

_**Kau mengambil ponsel Megumi, huh? Kembalikan, bodoh. Berisik, kau bukan Megumi, kan? Jadi, kau tak perlu banyak protes kepadaku.**_

Sasuke membalasnya.

_**For: Sabaku no Gaara brengsek**_

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Subject: Aku punya hak**_

_**15:11**_

_**Cih, kau pun banyak protes. Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar karena kau mengganggu keasyikan kami. Kau ingin tahu apa yang kami lakukan di rumahku, hanya kami berdua saja, hn?**_

Tak lama, balasan dari Gaara datang dengan cepat.

_**From: Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**For: Sasuke brengsek**_

_**Subject: Ultimatum**_

_**15:12**_

_**Brengsek kau, Uchiha. Jangan kau apa-apakan dia, atau kau tahu akibatnya.**_

Sasuke tertawa sinis, ia membalasnya.

_**For: Rakun sialan**_

_**From: Your class leader**_

_**Subject: Ultimatummu tidak berguna**_

_**15:13**_

_**Cih, kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengancamku. Diam kau, Sabaku. Aku dan Megumi sedang sibuk. Aku akan menghapus semua pesan kita dan mematikan ponsel Megumi. Sampai jumpa, rakun sialan.**_

Berakhirlah pembicaraan mereka berdua via pesan singkat.

Sasuke menghapus semua pesannya dengan Gaara dari ponsel Megumi, mematikan ponselnya, kemudian mengembalikannya kepada Megumi yang terlihat bingung.

Sasuke yakin disana Gaara sedang memaki-maki dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ponselku?" Megumi menyalakan ponselnya kembali, kemudian melihat-lihat isinya.

"Tak ada. Matikan kembali ponselmu. Bila ada pesan masuk atau telepon, bisa mengganggu." Pinta Sasuke.

Megumi mengangguk, kemudian kembali mematikan ponselnya. Ia menyimpannya dalam saku roknya.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Sasuke telah siap dengan buku-bukunya. Megumi pun telah siap.

"Ya!"

.

"Shizune-_sensei_ meminta dialog dengan genre yang berat, apa kau punya ide?" Sasuke menanyakan kepada Megumi.

"Umm..." Megumi berpikir. "Oh! Bagaimana kalau tentang perang?"

"Perang?" Sasuke heran kepada Megumi. Megumi adalah seorang perempuan, namun memilih genre seperti itu?

"Iya! Dialog yang diminta Shizune-_sensei _kan hampir menyamai drama, jadi..."

"Tapi aku tak begitu tertarik dengan dialog perang. Lagipula, apa isi dialognya bila bergenre perang?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Megumi.

"Umm..." Megumi berpikir kembali. "Isi dialognya tentang dua orang sedang berdiskusi strategi perang?"

"Itu namanya genre suspense. Ah, entahlah." Sasuke tak begitu tahu tentang hal seperti ini.

Megumi memikir-mikir kembali genre yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau tentang dua pemusik sedang berdebat?" Sasuke memberikan idenya.

"Pemusik?" Megumi antara setuju dan tidak setuju dengan ide Sasuke. "Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang musik."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membuat dialognya."

"Tapi itu namanya tidak adil."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia kembali berpikir kembali.

"Kalau tentang dua orang berdiskusi untuk keluar dari tempat yang menyesatkan dan membahayakan jiwanya, bagaimana?" usul Sasuke, lagi.

"Boleh saja. Aku mau!" kebetulan Megumi memang tertarik dengan hal berbau seperti itu.

"Tempat yang berbahaya itu adalah sebuah laboratorium kepunyaan professor psikopat yang hendak melakukan percobaan membuat makhluk aneh kepada manusia. Manusia-manusia ditangkap, kemudian dijadikannya bahan untuk penelitiannya. Ceritanya kita ini termasuk dalam daftar-daftar manusia-manusia yang akan dijadikan bahan percobaan. Sebelum kita mendapat gilirannya, kita berdiskusi untuk merundingkan cara keluar dari tempat itu, kemudian keluar dari sana. Kita berhasil keluar dari sana. Tapi ternyata sel-sel percobaan buatan professor itu sudah menginfeksi kita, sehingga kita menjadi manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Bagaimana dengan itu?" jelas Sasuke.

Megumi mengangguk. Ia menerimanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat. Nama tokohnya pakai nama sendiri saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pakai nama sendiri saja. Ribet bila pakai nama yang lain."

"Hn."

Mereka mulai merangkai dialog mereka.

.

"Inilah hasilnya." Sasuke memandangi dialog mereka yang telah jadi. Megumi pun memandangi dialog mereka.

"Apakah ini bagus?" tanya Megumi.

"Entahlah. Yang penting, kita telah berusaha."

"Mmn. Ayo kita hafalkan dan berlatih dialognya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"_Otouto_?" Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Itachi. Sedangkan Megumi tertidur dengan menangkupkan kepala kepada kedua tangannya di atas meja. Otaknya yang telah bekerja keras sejak tadi, membutuhkan istirahat. Ia tertidur di tengah-tengah Sasuke sedang berdialog.

"Megumi sedang tidur?" tanyanya. Itachi melihat, Megumi yang sedang terlelap disana. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia kelihatannya lelah setelah menggunakan otaknya sejak tadi." Sahutnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sasori memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang." Itachi menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Apa Sasori ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi dia kesini."

"Bukankah dia memintamu mengantar Megumi pulang? Kenapa dia kesini?"

"Entahlah. Biarkan saja."

Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Kau kenapa _otouto_?" Itachi bertanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Apakah tou-_san _dan kaa-_san _sudah pulang?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Nii-_san _telah menelepon mereka tadi. Mereka bilang, mereka akan sampai disini di waktu makan malam. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Oh."

Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, kemudian menutup pintu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Megumi. Ia duduk di dekat Megumi sambil mengamati Megumi.

"Dia pulas sekali." Ujarnya saat mendengar dengkuran halus yang damai dari Megumi.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sambil meminum sodanya.

Itachi melihat dialog Sasuke dan Megumi, "Tugas kalian sudah selesai?"

"Hn. Tinggal tampil ke depan kelas besok."

Itachi mengangguk.

Tak lama, terdengar suara bel rumah ditekan.

"Itu pasti Sasori." Itachi berjalan keluar dari kamar, menuju lantai satu. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan.

Sasuke mendecih sinis. Entahlah, mengapa ia begitu kesal.

Itachi membukakan pintu. Benar, yang datang adalah Sasori.

"Mau melihat Megumi?" tanya Itachi.

"Lebih tepatnya, membawanya pulang." Sahut Sasori.

"Masuklah." Itachi mempersilahkannya masuk. Sasori mengangguk, ia masuk. Ia membuka sepatunya dan memakai sandal untuk tamu.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasori sambil melihat ke sekitar ruang tengah.

"Di lantai 2, di kamar Sasuke."

Sasori sedikit mengernyit tidak suka karena adiknya berada dalam kamar anak laki-laki. Ia tahu bahwa sebelum mereka berdua datang, di rumah ini hanya ada Sasuke dan Megumi berdua saja.

Sasori dan Itachi naik ke lantai 2, kemudian berjalan ke kamar Sasuke.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Sasori masuk ke dalam dan langsung menghampiri Megumi. Diam-diam, Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Itachi masuk ke dalam, ia menyadari seringaian Sasuke. Ia tahu mengapa Sasuke menyeringai, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Sasori melihat, Megumi sedang terlelap.

"Dia kelelahan setelah kami berdua selesai dengan tugas." Jelas Sasuke. Sasori meliriknya, kemudian kembali melihat kepada Megumi.

"Megumi, bangunlah. Ayo kita pulang." Sasori mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Megumi, pelan. Megumi mengerang sebentar, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kepada Sasori. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Nii-_san_?" tanyanya.

Sasori tersenyum, "Ayo pulang."

"Hm? Eh, tugas!" Megumi menoleh kepada Sasuke saat teringat pada tugas mereka.

"Sudah selesai. Kita tinggal tampil saja." Jawab Sasuke yang tahu maksud Megumi.

"Ooh." Megumi tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tak apa-apa."

Megumi membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian berdiri bersama Sasori dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga menyusul Itachi yang telah keluar lebih dulu dari kamar Sasuke.

.

.

Megumi memakai helm yang diberikan Sasori. Mereka berdua pulang memakai motor sport Sasori.

"_Jaa ne_!" Megumi pamit sambil duduk di atas jok motor. Ia berpegangan kuat-kuat kepada Sasori karena tahu bahwa nantinya Sasori akan menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sasori yang tidak memakai helm, meliriknya dari sudut matanya. Mereka berdua saling pandang.

"Ayo, nii-_san_." Ucapnya kepada Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk. Ia menjalankan motornya. Tepat dugaan, motornya dijalankan dengan cepat alias ngebut.

Besok, Sasuke dan Megumi akan tampil ke depan kelas bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Chap ini selesai, tunggu saja chap berikutnya.

Mind to Review?


End file.
